Distance
by Azura Shinzui
Summary: Bagaimana jika selama ini ada jarak yang memisahkan dirimu dan saudara kembarmu? Bagaimana jika kamu tidak tahu kalau punya saudara kembar? Warn: OOC, typo, NO YAOI, dll.
1. Hikaru Matsuyama & Taro Misaki

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 1: Matsuyama Hikaru & Misaki Taro_

* * *

 _21 Juni xxxx_

Kelahiran adalah awal dari kehidupan. Meski dalam proses kelahiran itu sendiri juga mempertaruhkan nyawa, baik nyawa sang ibu maupun calon anak.

Di dalan ruang bersalin sebuah rumah sakit, seorang wanita muda menjerit kesakitan. Semua rasa sakit dalam melahirkan yang diceritakan ibunya kini benar-benar ia rasakan. Tak terhitung berapa kali tangan kirinya mencakar wajah sang suami, sedangkan tangan kanannya mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang rumah sakit.

Namun, ia berhasil. Tiga bayi kembar laki-lakinya lahir dengan selamat.

~ShnAzr~

Desember, sembilan tahun kemudian...

"Kaa-chan, selamat pagi!" sapa seorang anak laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun lebih. Ia turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Wajahnya masih terlihat setengah tidur dan terus mengucek matanya.

"Hikaru, selamat pagi!" sang ibu membalas sambil tersenyum, mulai menata sarapan untuknya serta sang anak. "Cepat mandi sana! Nanti telat loh.." tambahnya.

Sang anak, yang bernama Hikaru Matsuyama, meregangkan badannya, seperti kucing dan mengangguk. Ia menggaruk surai coklatnya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

~ShnAzr~

"Namaku Taro Misaki. Mohon kerjasamanya ya!" Misaki tersenyum riang, memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Hari ini, hari pertamanya sekolah di SD Furano setelah beberapa minggu yang lalu ia sekolah di Meiwa.

Matsuyama menatap datar kearah Misaki. Dahinya kemudian mengkerut saat menyadari wajah Misaki yang hampir menyerupai wajahnya. Ia menatap Misaki secara Intens. Misaki yang seolah sadar bahwa ia sedang ditatap oleh seseorang kemudian menoleh ke arah Matsuyama. Ia tersenyum begitu manis saat menangkap basah Matsuyama yang tengah menatapnya.

"Nah, baiklah, Misaki. Kamu boleh duduk di sebelah Matsuyama. Matsuyama, angkat tanganmu!" Matsuyama mengangkat tangan, pandangannya belum terlepas dari wajah Misaki, meneliti wajah yang hampir mirip dengannya.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada sensei, Misaki berjalan ke bangku kosong disebelah Matsuyama.

~ShnAzr~

Misaki berjalan di pinggir lapangan sepakbola, ia melihat beberapa anak sedang bermain. Usai menyerahkan formulir ekstrakurikuler, sebenarnya ia ingin ikut bermain sepakbola sekarang, sayangnya hari ini ia tidak membawa baju ganti. Ia merapatkan jaketnya, huh, Furano memang sangat dingin, pikirnya.

"Matsuyama, awas!" teriak salah satu pemain.

"Eh?" Misaki menoleh, lalu menyadari ada sebuah bola yang melambung di atasnya. Dengan reflek ia melompat, menahan bola itu dengan dadanya kemudian saat bola tersebut telah jatuh ke tanah, ia menendangnya kearah gawang hingga mencetak gol.

Semua pemain menatapnya dengan kagum. Ah, Matsuyama memang hebat. Beberapa pemain kemudian menghampirinya.

"Matsuyama, itu tadi gerakan yang bagus!" - "Seperti biasa, Kapten memang hebat." - "Matsuyama, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Beberapa kalimat pujian dan kekhawatiran dilontarkan. Misaki mengerjapkan mata.

"Ano.. maaf, aku Taro Misaki Bukan Matsuyama." Misaki tersenyum polos saat pemain-pemain itu menatapnya intens.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara bernada tegas terdengar. Sontak semuanya menoleh, mendapati Matsuyama menatap tajam mereka. Ah, memang pada dasarnya tatapan Matsuyama itu tajam sih..

Semuanya -selain Misaki- menjadi salah tingkah, tak berani menatap kapten kesebelasan Furano itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matsuyama lagi.

"Anoo.. Matsuyama ada dua?" tanya salah satu pemain tadi. Matsuyama menyipitkan matanya, seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'

"Soalnya kalian mirip, kaya anak kembar." Tambah yang lain, menatap Matsuyama dan Misaki bergantian.

Matsuyama dan Misaki saling pandang, yah, Matsuyama memang sudah menyadari kalau mereka mirip sih. Tapi, masa iya mereka sampai tidak bisa membedakan mereka? Dilihat dari segi tinggi dan senyumanpun seharusnya mereka sudah tahu. Karena Matsuyama jarang, atau tidak pernah tersenyum sepolos itu. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Aku akan menyampaikan pesan dari pelatih pada kalian. Mulai besok Misaki akan bermain bersama kita." Matsuyama menatap teman-teman sepermainannya sebelum kembali menatap Misaki.

"Benarkah kapten?" tanya semua pemain.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya semua," Misaki berujar mewakili Matsuyama.

"Misaki, aku kapten dari tim ini. Mulai hari ini dan kedepannya, mohon kerjasamanya!" Matsuyama berujar tegas. "Jika ada kesulitan silahkan katakan padaku," tambahnya sedikit melembut.

"Baik, Kapten.." Misaki menjawab sambil tersenyum senang.

~ShnAzr~

Matsuyama adalah seorang pemimpin yang cerdas, ia dikenal atas ketelitian dan pengamatannya yang sangat hebat. Sudah hampir tiga bulan Misaki bermain sepakbola dengan kesebelasan Furano. Dan Matsuyama sadar betul bahwa permainan Misaki sangatlah baik, jauh lebih baik dibandingkan pemain lain yang dipimpinnya.

Hanya saja, yang membuatnya bingung akhir-akhir ini adalah bagaimana ia melihat permainan Misaki yang gerakannya hampir mirip dengannya. Meniru? Mungkin saja, namun, Matsuyama tahu jika semua gerakan itu alami. Jika meniru, sekalipun itu hal yang simpel seperti caranya berlari, maka akan terlihat kaku. Namun, Misaki melakukannya dengan sangat luwes. Lagipula Matsuyama menyadari ini saat beberapa hari mereka latihan bersama. Tidak mungkin 'kan jika ada orang yang mampu meniru gerakan sedetil itu dalam waktu beberapa hari saja?

Meski gerakan Misaki lebih kalem dari pada Matsuyama yang frontal, namun, Matsuyama tahu jika gerakan Misaki itu mirip dengannya. Bahkan kecepatannya juga sama.

Saat ini, Matsuyama sedang di pinggir lapangan. Ia mengawasi jalannya latihan timnya. Namun, pengamatannya jatuh pada Misaki yang tengah mendribble bola. Entah mengapa melihat Misaki, hatinya jadi merasa hangat. Ada rasa ingin melindungi yang begitu kuat untuk Misaki.

Misaki terlalu mirip dengannya. Entah itu fisik seperti wajah, rambut, warna mata, hingga bentuk badan. Hanya saja, Misaki lebih pendek darinya, mungkin sekitar lima centimeter.

Selain fisik, Matsuyama tahu jika ada persamaan lain. Mulai dari hal sepele seperti caranya makan, caranya mengusap peluh, caranya mengganti baju, pola pikir, sampai cara bermain sepakbolapun ia dan Misaki sangat mirip.

Tapi, dalam persamaan-persamaan yang ada diantara mereka, tetap saja ada yang membedakan. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah tinggi badan, sifat, dan sorot mata. Matsuyama memiliki sorot mata yang selalu tajam dengan sifat yang keras, sedangkan sorot mata Misaki seperti anak kecil yang polos dengan sifat yang lebih kalem.

Ah, bagaimana Matsuyama tahu semua itu? Matsuyama tertegun, ia sadar jika ia bukanlah orang yang perhatian. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mengamati, kan?

Akhir-akhir ini hubungan Matsuyama dan Misaki terbilang akrab. Dan semua orang tahu, Matsuyama bukan tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan orang baru. Di sekolahpun tidak ada yang memanggil Matsuyama dengan nama kecilnya, mungkin karena Matsuyama orang yang judes, tegas, dan jarang tersenyum membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi segan.

Meski seperti itu, tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak punya teman. Ia punya teman, sungguh. Teman seklub, teman sekelas, teman sekolah. Namun, diantara semua temannya, mungkin belum ada yang berhasil mencairkan sifat Matsuyama yang 'agak' dingin itu.

Mungkin karena pembawaan Misaki yang hangat, supel, dan bersahabat, perlahan-laham Matsuyama jadi mau membuka diri. Satu hal yang sepertinya sulit dipercaya.

"Hikaru nii-chan, kemarilah! Apa hari ini kamu tidak mau main?" Misaki memanggil Matsuyama.

Matsuyama tersentak dari lamunannya, ia menoleh mendapati Misaki menatapnya polos. Beberapa pemain berhenti untuk sekedar memperhatikan. Barusan Misaki panggil Matsuyama apa?

"Nanti saja, Taro." Matsuyama menolak ajakan Misaki.

"Kamu sakit, Nii-chan?" Misaki menghampiri Matsuyama. Matsuyama menatap datar Misaki, kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah lapangan dan melihat semua temannya berhenti bermain, menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berhenti?" tanya Matsuyama. Yang ditanya gelagapan dan segera melanjutkan latihan. Matsuyama menghela nafas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Taro. Hanya sedang memikirkan beberapa hal." Matsuyama kembali berbicara.

"Kalau begitu ayo main! Aku ingin berduel denganmu lagi, Hikaru-nii!" Misaki berujar sambil tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah.." Matsuyama mengalah dan berlari ke lapangan.

~ShnAzr~

Jika ada yang bertanya, kenapa Matsuyama dan Misaki sama-sama memanggil dengan nama kecilnya, apalagi Misaki yang memanggil Matsuyama dengan sebutan kakak. Itu berawal dari sebulan yang lalu saat ia dan Misaki berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan.

 _"Kau tahu Matsuyama? Banyak yang bilang kita ini kembar loh," kata Misaki, tatapannya menerawang kedepan._

 _"Aku tahu. Lalu?" Matsuyama menatap Misaki lurus._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku ini anak tunggal. Aku tidak tahu rasanya punya saudara. Ayahku juga sering keluar untuk melukis," Misaki balik menatap Matsuyama._

 _"Sama," Matsuyama kembali mengalihkan pandangan._

 _"Eh? Apanya?" Misaki menatap lawan bicaranya bingung._

 _"Aku juga anak tunggal. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu punya saudara atau tidak. Mama tidak pernah memberitahuku," tatapan Matsuyama kembali menerawang. "Orangtuaku berpisah saat aku berumur empat tahun. Aku tidak ingat pasti, tapi kurasa aku punya adik," ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan itu, meski hanya sama-samar._

 _"Eh? Orangtuamu berpisah?" Matsuyama mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, maaf!" tambah Misaki._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Dan kau bisa memanggilku kakak jika kau mau," sampai detik ini, Matsuyama masih bingung dengan perkataannya sendiri._

 _"Benarkah?" tatapan Misaki berbinar, Matsuyama menangguk. "Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya Hikaru nii-chan!" Misaki tersenyum riang, kemudian berlari kecil menuju lapangan._

Matsuyama tertegun, mengingat kilas balik saat ia memperbolehkan Misaki untuk memanggilnha kakak. Sampai sekarang ia masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Kenapa ia menceritakan tentang keluarganya? Kenapa ia menyuruh Misaki memanggilnya kakak? Mungkin karena ia merindukan adiknya, mungkin karena mereka mirip, atau mungkin Misaki satu-satunya teman terdekat Matsuyama, entahlah. Yang jelas, Matsuyama tidak keberatan untuk berbagi dengan Misaki.

~ShnAzr~

Awal bulan April di Hokkaido adalah musim semi. Meski dibilang musim semi, namun suhu udara di Hokkaido masihlah dingin. Mungkin karena masih ada sisa sisa musim dingin, atau mungkin karena iklim ekstrim di Hokkaido itu sendiri.

Matsuyama memandang sarapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Awal musim semi inipun ia masih harus berlatih sepakbola karena musim panas nanti akan diadakan turnamen.

"Hikaru, ada apa?" tanya sang ibu, menangkap basah anaknya sedang melamun saat makan.

"Ah, tidak.. Kaa-chan, boleh aku bertanya?" komentar Matsuyama.

"Eh? Apa?" jawab ibunya.

Matsuyama terdiam, menyusun kata yang cocok untuk bertanya. "Kenapa mama berpisah dari papa?" tanyanya kemudian, membuat sang ibu gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" ibunya menatap Matsuyama.

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. akhir-akhir ini ada yang menggangguku," jawabnya, "Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?" tambah Matsuyama, sedikit menunduk.

"Apa saja, asal tidak aneh-aneh," Matsuyama mendengus pelan, memang aneh jika ia menanyakan ayahnya? Dirinya kan juga ingin merasakan kasih sayang ayahnya..

"Apa aku punya saudara?" ibunya tersentak, lalu dengan cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Tentu, kamu punya dua orang adik," jawab ibunya, membuat Matsuyama terdiam.

"Dua, ya? Lalu, kenapa mama hanya membawaku?" kali ini ibunya yang terdiam, dan Matsuyama tahu, itu bukan hal bagus.

"Sudahlah! Satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui, Hikaru. Kamu adalah anak yang paling beruntung dibanding kedua saudaramu." Matsuyama mendongak, menatap ibunya yang memandangnya sendu. Oke, ia akui jika ia sudah keteraluan.

"Habiskan sarapanmu, Hikaru! Mama berangkat kerja dulu," tambah ibunya, mengecup kening Matsuyama sekilas lalu berangkat berkerja.

Matsuyama mendesah, sepertinya akan sulit.

~ShnAzr~

Matsuyama menatap datar jalanan di depannya. Seharusnya hari ini ia dan teman-temannya berlatih sepakbola, bukan malah terdampar di halte bus ini.

Yah, karena ini hari terakhir Misaki berada di Furano yang rencananya akan pindah lagi karena pekerjaan ayahnya, bukan berarti mereka harus mengesampingkan latihan mereka kan? Meski Matsuyama sama sekali tidak keberatan, bukan berarti ia senang jika jadwal latihannya tertunda.

"Maaf ya, Hikaru nii-chan. Aku tidak bisa ikut turnamen bersama kalian. Dan maaf jadi menunda latihan kalian," ucap Misaki sedikit menyesal. Ia selesai berpamitan dengan teman se-klub yang lain, dan kini giliran Matsuyama.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Matsuyama tersenyum simpul, mereka berpelukan singkat.

"Sampai jumpa, Hikaru nii-chan," Misaki berujar sambil tersenyum lebar, dan Matsuyama membalas dengan menepuk kepala Misaki.

"Sampai jumpa, otouto. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu di turnamen!" Matsuyama meyakinkan, senyum Misaki semakin lebar. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam bus bersama sang ayah.

"Terimakasih sudah berteman dengan Taro," ayah Misaki, Ichiro Misaki, tersenyum lembut kepada mereka sebelum menaiki bus.

Bus melaju dengan perlahan. Semua teman Misaki melambai saat bus yang ditumpanginya melaju. Misaki mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya serta tangannya keluar jendela bus. Ia melambai sambil tersenyum riang untuk pada teman-temannya. Sampai bus itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka masih meneriakkan ucapan selamat tinggal.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Yosh, ini adalah fanfic pertama aku di fandom Captain Tsubasa. Selain itu, fanfic ini juga sebagai perayaan karena ditayangkannya telah kembali Captain Tsubasa di Gl*baltv (setiap senin sampai jumat jam 12.00)_

 _Yah, sebenarnya aku juga penghuni baru disini, salam kenal semua, kalian bisa panggil aku Azura atau Shinzui, terserah kalian dehh.._

 _Fanfic ini juga dibuat untuk meramaikan kembali fandom Captain Tsubasa Indonesia yang sepi.. Buat Author fandom Captain Tsubasa yang lain, ayo dong ramaikan lagi fandom ini. Jadikan fandom ini seramai fandom sebelah, hahaha.._

 _Di fanfic ini aku buat beberapa karakter di CT kembar. Kalian bisa nebak dong siapa aja yang kembar, hehe._ _Dan chapter selanjutnya paling lambat dua minggu kedepan yaa.. Ayo tebak siapa yang bakal ketemu.. Dan ayo tebak siapa kembaran yang lain!_

 _Yah_ _h, mungkin alur sama ide ceritanya sedikit pasaran. Maaf soal itu. Hahaha._ _Fanfic ini sangat berbeda dengan Canon. Aku nggak terlalu ngikutin serialnya, yang jelas, mohon maaf kalau ada banyak adegan yang nggak sesuai sama aslinya._ _Maaf kalau banyak typo._

 _Oke, sekian, terimakasih. Mohon reviewnya yaa ^^ ramaikan terus fandom Captain Tsubasa!_


	2. Taro Misaki & Jun Misugi

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 2: Misaki Taro & Misugi Jun_

* * *

 _April, dua tahun kemudian. Shizuoka._

Seniman adalah orang-orang yang menciptakan karya seni seperti lukisan, musik, tari, maupun lainnya. Dan untuk menjadi seniman juga diperlukan pengorbanan. Entah itu waktu, tenaga, maupun hal lain.

Misaki tahu, sebagai anak seorang seniman -dalam hal ini adalah pelukis- ia harus senantiasa mengikuti ayahnya. Bukannya ia mau, hanya saja, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ayahnya, adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Diumurnya yang masih belum genap dua belas tahun, seharusnya Misaki tetap menetap pada satu daerah agar ia memiliki teman sebaya. Beruntung karena sifatnya supel, ia jadi mudah beradaptasi.

Dan meski ia sering berpindah rumah dengan suasana yang berbeda pula, beruntung bakatnya dalam sepakbola tidak pernah pudar.

Ini hari keduanya di Shizuoka. Sebelum disini, ia menetap dibeberapa tempat seperti Meiwa, bermain sepakbola bersama dengan Kojiro Hyuga. Sebenarnya, ini bukan kali pertama ia singgah di Shizouka.

Tapi, pengalamannya saat di Hokkaido dua tahun yang lalu, membuatnya sedikit kecewa akan keputusan sang ayah. Ia bahkan berharap bahwa ayahnya mengajaknya tinggal di Furano lagi.

Selama ini, entah berapa kalipun ia pindah, ia tak pernah merasa sesedih ini. Bayangan Matsuyama yang memarahinya saat ia ceroboh, lalu Matsuyama yang tersenyum simpul ketika ia berhasil mencetak gol, dan bayangan lainnya tentang Matsuyama masih teringat dalam benaknya.

Entah kenapa mengingat Matsuyama, perasaannya menjadi hangat. Rasanya seperti punya sosok kakak yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan.

Ia tersenyum mengingat Matsuyama, tanpa sadar kaki kecilnya membawa ia ke sebuah lapangan bola. Di lapangan itu sedang diadakan pertandingan antara Nankatsu dan Shutetsu. Sebuah pertandingan yang berat sebelah menurutnya.

Matanya menangkap sosok anak laki-laki yang duduk dipinggir lapangan dengan salah satu kakinya dibalut perban. Sosok itu Ryo Ishizaki. Dulu Misaki mengajarkan Ishizaki beserta teman-temannya semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang sepakbola. Bahkan, dulu mereka sering bermain bola bersama. Meski Ishizaki tidak punya skill yang bagus, namun ia punya semangat yang bagus.

Misaki kemudian menghampiri Ishizaki yang sedang menyerukan sumpah serapahnya.

"Ishizaki..." Misaki menyapa Ishizaki yang masih sibuk menggerutu, Ishizaki menoleh.

"Kau? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Ishizaki terkejut, Misaki tersenyum manis.

"Ayahku pindah kesini lagi.." Misaki masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Eh? Ah, Iya! Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau ikut bermain? Kami bisa kalah melawan Shutetsu kalau begini." Ishizaki mulai meracau panik..

Misaki akhirnya mengganti bajunya dengan jersey kesebelasan Nankatsu.

'Sudah lama aku tidak bermain disini, sudah lama juga ya kita tidak bertemu?' batinnya bersuara saat ia tersenyum riang ke arah teman-temannya.

Misaki menyapa teman-temannya, hingga kemudian tersadar akan sosok baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Sosok itu adalah Tsubasa Ozora. Seorang pemain baru Nankatsu yang sebanding dengannya, mengingatkannya dengan Matsuyama. Misaki kembali tersenyum riang.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misaki terus tersenyum senang saat kaki kecilnya menyusuri stadion. Ia juga tak menyangka, kepindahan Misaki ke Shizouka mengantarkannya mengikuti turnamen nasional sepakbola tingkat SD. Itu artinya, ia punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Matsuyama lagi. Ah, sudah dua tahun ia tidak bertemu dengannya.

Senyumnya semakin merekah saat melihat Matsuyama berjalan searah dengannya. Hanya saja, kenapa ia sedikit berbeda? Ia terlihat lebih pucat meski pipinya jadi semakin tembam.

Lalu, seingatnya nomor punggung Matsuyama itu 10, tapi laki-laki dihadapannya itu memakai jersey dengan nomor 14. Apa ada perubahan?

Misaki segera menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Matsuyama.

"Hikaru nii-san?" Misaki menyapa dengan riang, mengabaikan fakta jika orang di depannya sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang terakhir ia ingat.

"Hikaru nii?" Misaki kembali memanggilnya saat merasa bahwa Matsuyama mengabaikannya, anak yang dikira Matsuyama iti kemudian berhenti dan menoleh pada Misaki.

"Maaf, apa kamu memanggilku?" anak tersebut bertanya sopan.

"Eh? Maaf! Aku kira kau kakakku." Misaki salah tingkah, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Soalnya kalian mirip banget!" tambahnya disertai senyuman polos.

Lawan bicaranya mengerjapkan mata, ia mengamati wajah Misaki yang mirip dengannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti," anak tersebut tersenyum ramah. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kamu juga salah satu peserta turnamen ini?" tambahnya.

"Iya, tentu saja." Misaki kembali menampilkan senyumannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu semoga bertemu di final! Namaku Jun Misugi, dari kesebelasan Musashi. Salam kenal!" Misugi kembali tersenyum ramah, menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Eh, iya! Maaf kelupaan. Namaku Taro Misaki dari Nankatsu." Misaki kembali tersenyum, menjabat tangan Misugi.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misugi adalah pribadi yang tertutup, Misaki tahu itu dengan sangat jelas.

Sama seperti Matsuyama. Misugi, meski memiliki banyak fans dan teman-teman se-team, namun di dalam team ia hanya akrab dengan manager team yang notabenenya adalah perempuan -yang untungnya bukan salah satu fansgirlnya- itupun ia masih menunjukkan jarak yang begitu lebar.

Misaki tahu jelas, meski Misugi adalah kapten team, punya jiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi, genius, serta mampu mengarahkan teman-temannya. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga tahu, bahwa Misugi juga terkucilkan di dalam team yang dipimpinnya sendiri.

Misaki tahu, Misugi sebenarnya kesepian.

Karena Misugi hanya bermain sepuluh menit pada babak terakhir saat team sudah terlihat tak mampu lagi memenangkan pertandingan. Karena Misugi jarang ikut latihan.

Pangkatnya sebagai kapten, membuat teman-temannya berfikir bahwa Misugi hanya mau pamer. Lagipula, Misugi paling diperhatikan oleh pelatih, membuat teman-temannya kembali berfikir jika Misugi hanya mencari muka.

Namun, menurut Misaki sendiri, Misugi pasti punya alasan yang bagus. Karena Misaki satu-satunya teman terdekat Misugi, ia tahu jika Misugi tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan.

Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menonton pertandingan semi-final antara Furano dengan Meiwa.

Misaki menatap Misugi yang masih fokus dengan pertandingan.

Dalam benaknya ia mencatat, Misugi itu berbeda dengan anak lain. Biasanya anak-anak seusia mereka sangat suka bermain-main membuang waktu. Tapi Misugi tidak. Misaki kembali berfikir, betapa miripnya Misugi dengan Matsuyama. Makanya, ia ingin membuat Misugi muda itu membuka diri, seperti Matsuyama.

Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada keduanya. Ia hanya berfikir, bagaimana bisa ada banyak persamaan dari segi fisik serta pola pikir mereka? Apa mungkin jika mereka saudara? Lagipula, orangtua Matsuyama sudah berpisah, kan? Siapa tahu Misugi juga?

Misaki mengalihkan pandangan menatap kearah Matsuyama yang sedang berduel dengan Hyuga. Meski sekarang Meiwa masih memimpin, namun bukan berarti semangat Matsuyama jadi padam begitu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu mirip dengan Hikaru nii-san. Apa kalian kembar?" tanya Misaki, menyerukan pendapatnya.

Misugi terdiam, matanya menatap Matsuyama yang sedang mendribble bola.

"Entahlah. Tou-san tidak pernah memberitahuku. Orangtuaku berpisah saat aku berumur empat tahun." Misugi memegang dada kirinya, sedikit meremas kemejanya.

"Orangtua Hikaru nii-san juga berpisah saat Hikaru-nii berusia empat tahun. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya sekarang. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan?" komentar Misaki, Misugi tertegun.

Misugi memang jenius, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari makna tersembunyi dari kata-kata Misaki. Jika memang apa yang dikatakan Misaki sesuai dengan dugaannya, berarti anak yang sedang bertanding di depannya ini kemungkinan adalah saudaranya.

"Bukankah kau juga mirip denganku? Kau juga memanggilnya kakak, kan?" oke, Misugi sepertinya mulai penasaran sekarang.

"Tidak, kebetulan saja kita mirip." Misaki tersenyum polos ke arah Misugi. "Tapi aku yakin, kau lebih mirip dengan Hikaru nii-san dibanding aku, entah dari segi fisik maupun sifat." tambahnya.

Misugi hanya diam, kembali mengalihkan padangan kearah lapangan. Kali ini pandangannya terkunci ke arah Matsuyama, meneliti pemuda itu dari jauh.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misaki memandang cemas lantai rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia selesai bertanding melawan kesebelasan Musashi yang dipimpin oleh Misugi. Dan siapa sangka jika pertandingan kali ini sangat menguras emosinua? Kenapa Misugi menyembunyikan penyakitnya?

Uhh, memang selama ini ia tidak berhasil membuat Misugi membuka diri sepenuhnya.

Misaki kembali menatap lantai rumah sakit. Matanya memanas, tapi setidaknya ia tidak menangis.

Tsubasa memegang bahu kiri Misaki, Misaki mendongak.

"Tenang saja, Misugi pasti baik-baik saja." Tsubasa tersenyum, mencoba menyemangati Misaki.

Tentu saja, dia itu kuat! Bermain full time saja dia kuat, seharusnya baik-baik saja sekarang. Batinnya berteriak, menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Misaki memandang teman-temannya yang sama cemasnya. Ya, Misaki tidak sendirian disini. Dia bersama team dari Musashi dan juga teamnya.

Entah mengapa ia terlihat yang paling cemas disini. Mungkin karena ia merasa paling dekat dengan Misugi, atau mungkin karena Misugi mengingatkannya pada Matsuyama? Entahlah..

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Seorang dengan jas dokter dan seragam kantoran keluar dari ruang tersebut.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jun?" Misaki bereaksi paling cepat diantara yang lain.

"Dia sangat lelah dan jantungnya sudah mencapai batasnya. Dia benar-benar harus beristirahat." jawab sang dokter prihatin.

"Bolehkah kami menemuinya?" salah satu pemain Musashi, Honma, menyerukan pertanyaannya.

"Sekarang bukanlah waktu yang baik. Kondisinya saat ini..." ayah Misugi, Atsumu Misugi, angkat bicara. Namun, pandangannya menangkap wajah Misaki.

"Jun!?" Atsumu terkejut, ia memegang kedua bahu Misaki.

Misaki tentu saja terkejut. Begitupula yang lain. "Maaf, ji-san. Aku bukan Jun." Misaki tersenyum tipis. "Aku tau, kami memang mirip." Misaki memotong ucapan Atsumu saat dirasa ia akan berbicara.

"Kau? Hikaru?" ayah Misugi bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Jika yang ji-san maksud Hikaru Matsuyama, tentu saja aku bukan Hikaru nii-san!" Misaki menjawab, ayah Misugi sepertinya sangat terkejut. Mereka berdua terdiam.

Atsumu kemudian berlalu sambil memikirkan berapa kemungkinan. Kenapa ia begitu mirip dengan Jun? Apa selama ini... Ah, sudahlah. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepala sekarang.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Hidup adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Begitupula dengan anak. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa menjaga salah satu dari anugerah yang Tuhan titipkan kepadanya.

 _Hari ini Jun memulai operasi perbaikan katup jantung pertamanya. Sang ibu menunggu Jun di depan ruang operasi, sedangkan sang ayah mengajak kedua putra kembarnya membeli makanan di cafe depan rumah sakit._

 _Saat itu, tidak ada yang menyangka, sebuah takdir buruk menanti mereka._

 _Saat itu, sang ayah tidak sadar jika toko emas yang terletak disamping cafe itu sedang dirampok. Ia menuntun kedua anaknya, hendak memasuki cafe._

 _Saat para perampok itu berlari kearahnya, tentu saja ia terkejut. Dengan instingya sebagai mantan anggota kepolisian, ia melumpuhkan beberapa perampok. Beberapa warga membantunya. Meski ada satu atau dua orang yang berhasil kabur, setidaknya dengan ditangkapnya beberapa orang ini, pencarian akan lebih mudah._

 _Ia kemudian tersadar akan kedua anaknya yang ia tinggalkan di pintu masuk sebuah cafe. Dan begitu terkejutnya ia hanya melihat satu orang anaknya, sedang menangis._

 _"Hikaru, dimana Taro!?" sang ayah mulai panik, mengguncang pelan bahu anak sulungnya._

 _"Hikss, tou-chan.. Tadi Hikalu udah ngajak Talo macuk dulu kalna bahaya hikks.. Tapii, hikss, Talo tidak mau, katanya mau liat tou-chan.. Hikkss.. Teluss, ada om-om gendong Talo pelgi.. Hikalu udah kejal, tapi om yang catu lagi malah, telus Hikalu didolong.. Huwaaa!" Hikaru menjelaskan sambil terisak._

 _Sang ayah sangat shock. Itu artinya perampok tadi juga menculik anaknya. Sialan!_

Atsumu tahu, kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu juga salahnya. Yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan salah seorang dari anaknya. Yang menyebabkan istrinya lebih memilih pergi dari rumah.

Mengingat kejadian itu, benaknya kembali membayangkan anak laki-laki yang menanyakan keadaan Jun tadi. Wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Jun. Dan lagi, ia mengenal Hikaru. Meski Hikaru yang anak itu sebutkan tadi tidak memakai marganya, namun ia cukup yakin. Hikaru yang dimaksud adalah anak sulungnya. Kemungkinan ia memakai marga ibunya, karena nama Matsuyama adalah nama belakang istrinya sebelum mereka menikah.

Otak dewasanya kembali bekerja. Ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan tentang anak tadi. Bagaimana jika ternyata anak tadi adalah anak bungsunya yang selama ini ia cari? Lalu bagaimana ia mengenal Hikaru? Kenapa ia memanggilnya kakak? Apa istrinya sudah tahu?

"Ji-san?" sebuah suara dari seorang anak laki-laki mengagetkannya dari lamunannya. "Apa aku mengagetkan anda?" Tambahnya, sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa kau belum pulang? Yang lain sudah pulang, kan?" Atsumu bertanya pada anak tersebut.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Mungkin aku akan kesini lagi besok." anak tersebut menjawab dengan nada sedih, Atsumu tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Jun, siapa namamu?" Atsumu penasaran.

"Taro Misaki." Misaki menjawab sambil tersenyum, Atsumu yang mendengarnya sedikit shock.

"Misaki, ya?" Atsumu merenung, apa mungkin seseorang mengadopsinya? "Lalu, bagaimana kau mengenal Hikaru?" tambahnya, Misaki tertegun. Ah, ia tadi sempat menyebutkan nama Matsuyama.

"Ayahku seorang seniman. Kami sering berpindah tempat. Aku mengenal Hikaru nii-san saat kami tinggal di Furano." Misaki menjelaskan.

"Furano? Lalu apa kau tau ibunya?" jantung Atsumu berdetak kencang.

"Ah, ibunya ya? Kalau tidak salah namamya Kanae Matsuyama. Aku belum pernah bertemu sih." Misaki menjawab, kali ini Atsumu terlihat sangat shock. Dugaannya memang benar. "Ji-san bolehkah aku bertanya?" Atsumu mengangguk.

"Apakah Hikaru nii-san itu anak anda?" Ekspresi Atsumu sedikit melembut, Misaki tahu dugaannya benar.

"Sepertinya, iya. Aku dan istriku berpisah saat mereka berusia empat tahun," jawabnya, terdengar menyesal. "Waktu itu Jun sedang dioperasi. Dan aku mengajak kedua saudara kembarnya pergi ke cafe. Saat itu ada sekawanan perampok berlari kearah kami, aku langsung melumpuhkannya meski ada dua orang yang lolos. Lalu setelah itu aku menghampiri mereka, Hikaru menjelaskan padaku jika adiknya diculik oleh perampok yang berhasil lolos saat itu," nada sedih semakin mengental keluar dari mulut Atsumu. "Semua salahku, ya?"

"Tidak! Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, ji-san. Semua sudah ditakdirkan." Misaki menjawab yakin. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa anda tidak berusaha mencari anak anda?"

"Aku sudah mencarinya selama sebulan, bahkan perampok yang menculiknya ditemukan dalam keadaan babak belur. Polisi berkata, jika perampok tersebut dihajar seseorang, kemudian membawa anakku pergi, dan karena aku tidak bisa menemukannya, istriku pergi membawa Hikaru," dari nada bicaranya, Misaki tahu, pria di depannya ini sangatlah sedih.

"Aku yakin, anak anda akan ditemukan, ji-san." Misaki menyemangati pria di depannya, sang pria terperangah.

"Terimakasih," sampai detik ini, Atsumu masih heran. Disaat ia merahasiakan semua itu dari Jun, kenapa ia menceritakan semuanya pada anak di depannya?

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Jun. Tidakkah kau berfikir jika kau saudara Jun yang hilang?" Atsumu menanyakan hal yang mengganggunya sedari tadi.

"Tidak, ji-san. Yah, tou-san memang keluargaku satu-satunya, tapi ia juga tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kaa-san," tatapan Misaki menerawang. "Kurasa, tou-san menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Misaki tersenyum simpul.

Atsumu terdiam mendengar ucapan Misaki. Sepertinya ia harus membayar orang untuk mencari tahu tentang Misaki lebih jauh.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu, ji-san! Sampai jumpa." Misaki tersenyum riang kearah Atsumu, ia kemudian berlalu.

Dan Atsumu kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hollaaa.. Ada yang kangen sama aku?/nggak/_

 _Yakk, kembaran yang satunya adalah Misugi Jun.._

 _Chapter ini kesannya maksa ya? Kecepetan juga sih alurnya. Yah, aku cuma nggak mau lama-lama mikir juga, hehe.. Fanfic ini aku buat untuk mengisi liburanku sampai awal masuk kuliah. Apa disini ada yang udah mau masuk kuliah? Kali aja kita satu universitas, hehe._

 _Yoshh, sekian dari aku. Chapter berikut Misugi sama Matsuyama._

 _Makasih udah review sama ngefavorite.. Mohon review lagi kalau berkenan yaa ^.^_


	3. Jun Misugi & Hikaru Matsuyama

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 3: Misugi Jun & Matsuyama Hikaru_

* * *

 _April, Rumah Sakit Tokyo._

Jantung adalah organ yang memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh.

Beberapa hal dapat mengakibatkan jantung tidak menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, seperti otot jantung lemah bawaan lahir yang terjadi karena terdapatnya celah diantara serambi kanan dan kiri. Kondisi tersebut memungkinkan bercampurnya antara darah bersih dan darah kotor dalam tubuh.

Penderita penyakit jantung memang dianjurkan untuk berolahraga ringan seperti jalan santai atau olahraga ringan lainnya. Karena mereka tidak boleh terlalu lelah.

Berbeda dengan Jun Misugi. Jantungnya memang mengalami kelainan sejak lahir. Namun, hal itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya bermain sepakbola.

Meski sang ayah dan dokter yang menanganinya menentang keras, Misugi kecil tidak peduli. Ia tak peduli jika harus mati, sepakbola adalah satu-satunya kegiatan yang membuatnya bahagia, tak peduli resikonya.

Jun Misugi menatap ayahnya. Pagi ini, begitu ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia langsung disuguhi tatapan tajam sang ayah. Selang infus, selang oksigen, serta elektrokardiograf juga masih terhubung dengan tubuhnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan, Jun?" masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya, sang ayah bertanya

Jun bergeming, tak berniat menjawab sang ayah. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, menolak bertemu mata dengan sang ayah.

Jun mendengar ayahnya mendesah keras.

"Dengar, Tou-san harap kau tidak kembali bermain sepakbola lagi, Jun!" sang ayah memperingatkannya dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu, tou-san.. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Jun akhirnya bersuara.

"Setelah kau sembuh nanti, kita akan pergi ke Hokkaido. Tapi jika pekerjaan tou-san selesai atau jika asistenku mau menggantikanku sementara." ayahnya berujar dengan nada lembut, Jun menoleh.

"Kita akan cari ibumu dan kakak kembarmu," jawaban sang ayah membuat mata Jun membola. Benarkah?

"Tunggu.. Tou-san serius mencari kaa-san? Dan kakak kembar? Maksud tou-san? Memangnya kenapa Hokkaido? Tou-san tahu keberadaan mereka?" Misugi muda memberondong ayahnya dengan pertanyaan, satu hal yang jarang terjadi. Jun tidak pernah secerewet ini.

"Tou-san serius! Dan, ya! Kalian kembar tiga. Kita cari mereka di Hokkaido, tepatnya di Furano? Kenapa? Karena kaa-san mu memang berada disana." jawab sang ayah, Jun tertegun.

"Kalau begitu tou-san akan ke kantor. Semakin cepat ku selesaikan pekerjaan. semakin cepat kita kesana, kan? Tak masalah jika tou-san tinggal sendiri?" Atsumu mengelus surai coklat sang anak.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga ingin bertemu kaa-san!" Jun berseru senang.

"Kalau begitu tou-san pergi. Mungkin nanti teman-temanmu akan datang. Jika ada sesuatu panggil perawat. Sampai nanti," sang ayah kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misugi memikirkan ucapan sang ayah. Furano ya? Ibunya dan kakak kembarnya ada di Furano?

Mengingat Furano ia jadi memikirkan pertandingan perebutan juara tiga antara Musashi dengan Furano hari ini. Bagaimana, ya? Seingatnya Furano ada Matsuyama, salah satu gelandang terbaik menurutnya. Ia tak yakin Musashi bisa menang.

Misugi tersentak. Matsuyama? Furano? Ia kemudian mengingat perkataan Misaki tempo hari. Apa mungkin..?

Misugi mendesah frustasi. Untuk pertama kalinya, Misugi sangat ingin ke stadion, bukan untuk bermain.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Misugi dari lamunannya.

"Masuk!" jawabnya agak keras, pintu dibuka, menampilkan sosok anak yang sangat mirip dengannya. Masih mengenakan jersey sepakbola yang tampak basah karena keringat. Ia terlihat masih kelelahan. Mungkin ia kesini setelah selesai pertandingan.

"Kau?" reflek, Misugi langsung duduk, ia mengaduh saat jantungnya kembali berdenyut karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan dipaksakan!" sosok itu menghampirinya. Misugi menatap tak percaya sosok yang membantunya berbaring setengah duduk. Sosok yang sangat ia ingin temui beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hikaru.. Matsuyama?" Misugi masih nampak tak percaya. Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Matsuyama bertanya.

"Buruk.." Misugi masih memperhatikan Matsuyama. Matsuyama menarik kursi, duduk disebelah ranjang Misugi.

"Taro memberitahuku semuanya." Matsuyama berbicara.

"Bagaimana mungkin kaa-san merahasiakan semuanya? Jika bukan karena Taro, mungkin aku tidak tahu jika adik kembarku sedang sakit disini," tangan Matsuyama mengepal erat, kepalanya menunduk. Ia tampak begitu tertekan.

"Kaa-san hanya memberitahku jika aku punya dua orang adik. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jika tadi malam tou-san tidak mengatakan semuanya pada Taro, mungkin aku tidak sekacau ini. Sekarang aku tahu maksud kaa-san. Aku memang anak yang paling beruntung daripada adik-adikku." tambah Matsuyama, ia tampak begitu kesal.

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu?" Misugi tampak bingung.

"Kemarin team Nankatsu juga ikut mengantarmu. Saat semua sudah pulang, Taro berbicara pada ayahmu, dalam hal ini, ternyata beliau juga ayahku. Kau tahu? Kaa-san dan tou-san berpisah karena tou-san tidak bisa menemukan anak bungsunya yang diculik. Tou-san juga sempat menanyakanku dan juga kaa-san. Saat itu beliau mengatakan pada Taro jika aku adalah anak sulungnya." Matsuyama menjawab panjang lebar, nada sedih dan juga kecewa terdengar sangat kental.

Misaki memberitahu semuanya, tepat setelah babak pertama selesai. Tentu saja Matsuyama sangat terkejut. Sejujurnya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Saat pertandingan tadipun ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus karena memikirkan Misugi. Pertandingan berakhir saat Furano menang 3-2 atas Musashi.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak terkejut saat kau menemuiku setelah tahu semuanya. Tou-san juga memberitahuku tadi. Tapi, aku sangat terkejut mendengar alasan mereka berpisah. Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Adik kita diculik?" jawab Misugi, terdengar kecewa.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja, tapi Taro terlihat serius. Makanya aku kesini untuk menemuimu." Matsuyama menatap lurus Misugi.

Mereka berdua terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suasana menjadi canggung.

Matsuyama melirik meja disamping tempat tidur, melihat makanan yang belum tersentuh sama sekali.

"Kau belum makan?" tanya Matsuyama, Misugi menggeleng.

"Untuk duduk saja aku masih merasa sangat lelah." jawab Misugi, tersenyum tipis. Matsuyama berdiri, mengambil sup ayam yang sudah mendingin itu kemudian menyendoknya.

"Makan!" Matsuyama menyodorkan sendok tersebut kearah Misugi.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" Misugi menolak disuapi, masih merasa canggung. Matsuyama bergeming. Misugi akhirnya menyerah, memilih untuk makan dengan disuapi Matsuyama. 'Memalukan,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Hikaru nii-san.. Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" tanya Misugi, Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Misugi lagi.

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi," komen Matsuyama.

"Kau habis bertanding, pasti lapar, kan?" Matsuyama diam, kembali menyuapi Misugi.

"Jika kau tidak makan, aku tidak mau makan juga!" ucap Misugi mengancam. Matsuyama mengalah, memakan sup di tangannya, kemudian menyuapi adiknya lagi. Misugi tersenyum puas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau masih menggunakan jersey?" tanya Misugi.

"Aku langsung kesini setelah pertandingan selesai," jawabnya, Misugi tersenyum tipis.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat kedua anak kembar diruangan itu reflek menoleh kearah pintu, mendapati para pemain kesebelasan Musashi dan managernya -yang sudah ganti baju- muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah, apa kami mengganggu?" tanya seorang dari mereka, Matsuyama masih menyuapi Misugi.

"Tidak. Silahkan masuk!" Misugi menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah, teman-temannya segera masuk.

"Maaf, bukannya tidak sopan. Kenapa Matsuyama ada disini?" tanya Yayoi Aoba, manager team Musashi. Ia menunjuk Matsuyama yang masih menggunakan jersey lengkap dengan sepatunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula dia kakakku." Misugi menjawab ringan, tersenyum tipis.

"Heeeee?" teman-temannya terlihat sangat terkejut, menatap Matsuyama dan Misugi bergantian. Beberapa anggota kesebelasan Musashi mulai berkeringat dingin. Matsuyama meletakkan sup di meja.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak kalian ketahui dari Jun. Jadi, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya," akhirnya Matsuyama angkat bicara. Dari nada bicaranya, ia tampak sangat tidak suka.

"Jaga bicaramu, nii-san," Misugi menatap tajam Matsuyama, yang lainnya tertegun.

Matsuyama mendengus. Misugi itu terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana?

Ia ingat dengan jelas saat ia menangkap basah Misugi sedang menguping pembicaraan teamnya. Parahnya, anggota team yang dipimpinnya sendiri itu sedang membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangnya. Tepat sebelum pertandingan melawan Nankatsu.

 _Saat itu ia berjalan menemui teamnya yang akan melihat pertandingan Musashi dengan Nankatsu. Ia lalu melihat Misugi sedang bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu ruang ganti, pintu itu sedikit terbuka. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menyapa, sebelum Misugi mengisyaratkannya untuk diam._

 _Matsuyama memutuskan untuk mengikuti Misugi. Saat ia mendengar percakapan team Musashi, tentu saja ia terkejut. Ia melihat Misugi yang ekspresinya masih kalem, sepertinya hal ini sering terjadi. Ia yang tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan itu akhirnya masuk ke ruang ganti team Musashi._

 _"Apa ini cara kalian berterimakasih pada kapten team kalian?" Matsuyama berseru dingin di ambang pintu, mengejutkan semua orang yang berada disana, termasuk Misugi sendiri._

 _Semua diam, tentu saja mereka kaget, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Beberapa tampak bingung melihat Matsuyama yang tampak sangat marah._ _Mereka mulai merutuki kebodohan mereka karena lupa menutup pintu. Bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang mendengar? Parahnya, bagaimana jika kapten mereka yang mendengar?_

 _Matsuyama mendengus keras, ia kemudian berbalik, keluar dari ruangan. Ia mengabaikan Misugi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget, saat itu Misugi masih terpaku diluar ruangan._

Saat itu, ia tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu. Tapi sekarang ia paham, karena Misugi adalah adiknya, meski kemarin ia tak mengetahui fakta itu, secara tak langsung ia merasa harus melindunginya.

"Anuu, kapten.. Ini barang-barangmu yang tertinggal di asrama," suara Yayoi menyadarkan Matsuyama dari lamunannya. Ia menyodorkan tas yang berisi barang-barang Misugi.

"Perhatian sekali, eh?" jawab Matsuyama, sedikit sarkartis memang.

Keringat dingin kembali membanjiri para pemain Musashi itu. Pantas saja kemarin Matsuyama tampak begitu marah, ternyata orang yang mereka bicarakan adalah adik dari Matsuyama sendiri.

"Kubilang jaga ucapanmu, nii-san." Misugi kembali memperingatkan, Matsuyama hanya menerima tas itu dan meletakkannya di kursi.

Misugi tahu jika Matsuyama masih ingat kejadian tempo hari. Ia akui jika mereka memang keterlaluan, tapi Matsuyama tidak perlu sampai semarah ini, kan? Toh itu juga sudah biasa.

"Ganti baju sana! Pakai bajuku kalau kau mau." Matsuyama tahu, Misugi secara tak langsung telah mengusirnya. Ah, ia 'sedikit' keterlaluan ya?

Matsuyama kembali mengalah, ia membuka tas yang baru saja ia letakkan di kursi, mengambil asal satu buah kaus milik Misugi. Sepertinya ia juga perlu mandi. Matsuyama berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa kaus Misugi.

"Kalau aku tau jika kalian melukai adikku lagi, ku kejar kalian sampai ke neraka!" aura intimidasi Matsuyama kembali menguar, semua anggota kesebelasan Musashi itu mulai sesak nafas.

Misugi terpaku mendengar ucapan Matsuyama. Sampai akhirnya Matsuyama masuk ke kamar mandi, ruangan masih begitu hening.

"Matsuyama ternyata sangat menyayangi kapten, ya?" Yayoi yang pertama kali menemukan suaranya kembali mencairkan suasana, Misugi mengangguk.

"Anoo, kapten?" Honma angkat bicara. Misugi menoleh.

"Maafkan kami!" Honma membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat dihadapan sang kapten, diikuti oleh yang lain. Misugi terkejut, matanya membelalak.

"Maaf sudah membocorkan penyakitmu pada Tsubasa, kapten!" Yayoi berbicara, terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Maaf sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak!" Kojima menambahkan.

"Matsuyama benar, kami tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu!" Sanada kembali menambahkan.

"Jika kami tahu kondisimu sejak awal, kami pasti tidak akan memaksamu bermain penuh." Mukai juga menambahkan

"Maafkan kami!"

"Kami menyesal," dan sahutan-sahutan lainpun kembali terdengar.

"Eh? Kalian tidak perlu sampai seperti itu! Angkat kepala kalian!" Misugi mulai panik sekarang.

"Kau tidak memaafkan kami?" Yayoi mendongak, yang lain kembali bersahutan.

"Cukup! Aku mengerti. Angkat kepala kalian!" Misugi kembali berseru, semua orang mendongak, menatap sang kapten yang menundukkan kepala.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkan kami?" Yayoi mengulang pertanyaannya, Misugi mendesah.

"Jujur, aku sangat kecewa dengan kalian semua. Terutama padamu, manager," kata Misugi, ia masih menunduk.

"Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, aku harus berterimakasih padamu, manager. Mungkin jika kau tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Tsubasa, kondisiku akan lebih parah dari ini." Misugi menjelaskan, Yayoi memperhatikan kaptennya, menyadari bahwa selang oksigen dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung masih terpasang di tubuh sang kapten.

"Tapi, kapten..."

"Dan, aku memang kecewa pada kalian semua, sangat. Tapi, pada dasarnya semua itu adalah salahku, kan? Seharusnya aku lebih terbuka pada kalian. Maafkan aku sudah egois!" Misugi buru-buru menambahkan. Tangan kanannya yang tidak dipasang jarum infus mencengkeram dada kirinya.

"Kapten! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sanada buru-buru menghampiri kaptennya.

"Tidak." Misugi menjawab singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku panggilkan dokter!" Honma tampak begitu panik, ia hendak berbalik keluar ruangan jika saja Matsuyama tidak keluar dari kamar mandi.

Matsuyama melihat Misugi tampak kesakitan segera menghampirinya. Ia kemudian teringat obat diatas meja. Dengan buru-buru ia menyodorkan obat tersebut beserta segelas air putih. Misugi meminumnya cepat. Kondisinya perlahan segera membaik.

"Ada yang ingin menjelaskan?" Matsuyama menatap anggota kesebelasan Musashi dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat suhu di dalam ruangan kembali dingin.

"Kapten, sekali lagi maafkan kami!" Kojima kembali bersuara.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu. Ini juga salahku. Lupakan saja kejadian kemarin, benar-benar tidak mengenakkan." Misugi mendongak menatap wajah teman-temannya. Ia tersenyum ramah, tangan kanannya masih meremas dada.

Anggota kesebelasan Musashi yang lain mendesah lega. Mereka kira Misugi akan sangat marah, atau minimal tidak mau menemui mereka. Ah, Misugi memang tak seburuk yang mereka kira.

"Anu, Matsuyama.. Maafkan kami tentang yang waktu itu. Kami tidak tahu jika kapten adalah adikmu, sungguh." Sanada membungkuk singkat kearah Matsuyama.

Matsuyama melirik singkat Misugi sebelum kembali menatap Sanada. "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu,"

"Eh?" semua orang memandang Matsuyama, mereka seolah tidak percaya. Mereka kira Matsuyama akan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat bernada dingin. Mereka terlalu cepat menilai ya?

"Apa?" tanya Matsuyama galak, merasa risih dipandangi begitu intens, yang lain salah tingkah.

"Jadi, bagaimana turnamennya?" Misugi bertanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Buruk, kita kalah 3-2. Beruntung kita bisa mencetak dua angka dibabak kedua. Matsuyama tidak memberitahumu, kapten?" Ichinose menjawab, Misugi menggeleng.

"Kalau ada kau, pasti kita bisa menang." Sanada mebambahkan.

"Aku tidak terkejut mendengar kalian kalah. Kakakku hebat, kan?" Misugi tersenyun bangga, Matsuyama memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lagi pula, jika aku ikut bermain, aku yakin Hikaru nii-san akan menyeretku keluar lapangan." Misugi masih tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa lebih dekat dengan teman-temannya.

Matsuyama kemudian duduk di sofa yang disediakan, membiarkan Misugi berbincang dengan teman-temannya.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misugi kembali termenung saat kamar inapnya kembali sepi. Teman-temannya sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Yang tersisa tinggal Matsuyama saja yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan.

Misugi memperhatikan Matsuyama. Mereka memang baru saja mengenal secara pribadi. Namun, dilihat dari sikap dingin Matsuyama saat teman-temannya datang, bagaimana cara Matsuyama mengancam mereka, dan bagaimana sikap Matsuyama saat Misugi memaafkan mereka.

Misugi tahu, Matsuyama adalah kakak yang baik.

Misugi sangat terkejut mendengar teman-temannya yang menceritakan pertandingan tadi.

Bagaimana Matsuyama mencetak gol tiga kali berturut-turut pada babak pertama, dan langsung kehilangan kontrolnya pada babak kedua hingga membuatnya kebobolan dua gol. Teman-temannya juga mengatakan, Matsuyama langsung berlari keluar stadion begitu peluit tanda usainya babak kedua dibunyikan.

Misugi tahu, Misaki mengatakan kondisinya pada Matsuyama saat istirahat babak kedua. Tapi Misugi tidak menyangka, Matsuyama akan kehilangan kontrolnya separah itu.

Matsuyama menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun, dengan mata setengah terpejam ia menatap Misugi.

"Sudah pulang semua?" tanya Matsuyama, Misugi mengangguk.

Misugi bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang. Matanya berkali-kali melirik Matsuyama, dalam otaknya ia memikirkan sebuah rencana.

"Aku yakin ada yang ingin kau bicarakan." Misugi kembali tersentak, bagaimana Matsuyama bisa menebaknya semudah itu?

"Dari mana kau tau?" Misugi menjawab dengan cepat. Matsuyama hanya menatapnya lurus, tampak sudah tidak mengantuk.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah!" Misugi balik menatap Matsuyama. "Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Misugi.

"Katakan!" Matsuyama menatap bingung Misugi yang menghela nafas.

"Aku mau kita bertukar tempat, setidaknya sampai tou-san pergi ke Furano," hening beberapa saat ketika Misugi mengatakan keinginannya. Sepertinya ia salah bicara.

"Itu terlalu beresiko, Jun. Kalau ketahuan bagaimana?" jawab Matsuyama, mulai meragukan kewarasan adiknya.

"Aku tahu. Ayolah, aku juga ingin bertemu kaa-san. Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu tou-san?" Matsuyama tertegun mendengar Misugi. "Kita akan bertukar tempat kembali, paling tidak satu minggu," tambahnya.

Matsuyama tampak memikirkan ucapan Misugi, lama.

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak membuat ulah," senyum Misugi merekah, Matsuyama setuju dengan usulnya.

"Terimakasih!" Matsuyama tersenyum senang.

"Aku masih di Tokyo dua minggu lagi. Pelatih menyuruh kami menghabiskan liburan musim panas disini. Sampai liburanku berakhir, pastikan kau memulihkan kondisimu!" kata Matsuyama.

Misugi mengangguk. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya?" tambahnya. Matsuyama hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku kembali dulu. Pelatih pasti mencariku." kata Matsuyama, berpamitan.

"Baiklah," jawab Misugi, sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku akan kembali besok. Baju ini akan ku kembalikan setelah ku cuci." kata Matsuyama, memasukkan jersey kotornya kedalam plastik hitam.

"Taro akan kesini sebentar lagi." tambah Matsuyama, Misugi mengangguk.

"Aku pulang, jaga dirimu." kata Matsuyama lagi.

"Sampai jumpa besok, nii-san." Misugi tersenyum ramah, Matsuyama segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

Misugi kembali menghela nafas. Dia kemudian tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Matsuyama barusan. Ah, ia tak sabar bertemu ibunya.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Yoshh, ini dia chapter tiga. Sepertinya tulisan sama alurnya semakin berantakan ya?_

 _Chapter depan penjelasan bagaimana orang tua berpisah._

 _Makasih sudah review. Mohon review lagi ya ^^_


	4. Beginning

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 4: Beginning_

* * *

Menjadi seorang kakak, memang terlalu banyak resikonya. Seorang kakak biasanya dituntut agar mampu memberi contoh pada adiknya, mampu melindungi, serta mampu membahagiakan adiknya.

Matsuyama terbangun dari tidurnya. Masih pukul empat. Ia kemudian berdiri, mendapati teman-temannya masih tertidur.

Matsuyama menyambar jaketnya lalu keluar dari kamar. Udara disini memang tak sedingin Hokkaido, namun karena matahari belum sepenuhnya bangun, ia membawa jaketnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ini hari terakhirnya di Tokyo. Nanti siang ia harus pulang ke Hokkaido. Naik kereta jam satu siang bersama teamnya, dan dijemput ibunya di stasiun jam tiga nanti.

Yah, jika saja se-simple itu.

Matsuyama memutuskan untuk lari pagi, mengelilingi jalan-jalan disekitar asrama yang ia tempati selama di Tokyo.

Ia kemudian menghentikan larinya. Saat sadar jika kakinya membawanya keatas bukit. Diatas bukit Matsuyama duduk, menikmati matahari pagi yang perlahan mulai naik.

Matsuyama mulai merenung. Sebenarnya ia mulai ragu menyetujui keputusan Misugi untuk bertukar tempat. Ibunya tidak mudah untuk dibohongi. Tapi, disisi lain ia tidak tega melihat Misugi yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibunya.

Mau bagaimanapun, Misugi itu adiknya. Bukankah sudah kewajibannya sebagai kakak untuk membuat adiknya senang? Lagipula, ia juga ingin bertemu ayahnya. Yah, meski ia bisa menemuinya sekarang juga sih. Tapi, semua itu tidak adil bagi Misugi, kan?

Tapi, bagaimana jika orang tuanya tahu? Bagaimana jika ibunya marah? Atau, bagaimana jika jantung Misugi berulah karena tak tahan dengan suhu di Hokkaido?

Terlalu banyak kebimbangan dalam diri Matsuyama. Tapi, sudahlah.. Lagipula, bukankah ia sudah setuju?

"Hikaru nii-san?" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal. Matsuyama menoleh, dan ia mendapati Misaki berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini, nii-san?" tanya Misaki, ia duduk disamping Matsuyama.

"Lari. Kau?" jawab Matsuyama, bertanya balik pada Misaki.

"Aku memang sering kesini untuk menyegarkan pikiran," jawabnya. "Ada masalah, nii-san?" tanya Misaki lagi.

Matsuyama kembali termenung. Misaki memang bisa dengan mudah menebak pikirannya.

"Tidak," jawabnya, menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, nii-san," jawab Misaki.

Matsuyama kembali termenung untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia lupa, Misaki sangat mirip dengan Misugi. Mereka bisa menebak gerak-gerik dan pola pikirnya dalam waktu singkat. Jika itu Misugi, sebenarnya ia tak perlu heran. Karena, biar bagaimanapun, Misugi adalah adik kembarnya. Oh, bolehkah ia berfikir jika Misaki adalah adik kembarnya juga?

"Maaf. Aku hanya mengingat Jun," jawab Matsuyama, merebahkan badan diatas rerumputan.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Misaki, mulai merasa khawatir. Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Mungkin aku salah menyetujui keputusannya," jawab Matsuyama, memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian setujui?" komen Misaki.

"Maaf, aku janji untuk merahasiakannya," ucap Matsuyama, sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Misaki tersenyum, syukurlah ia mengerti. "Kalau kau ragu, kenapa tidak kau diskusikan lagi, nii-san?" tambahnya.

Matsuyama kemudian duduk. Ah, kenapa ia tak memikirkan hal itu? Ia mungkin bisa membujuk Misugi untuk membatalkannya.

"Kau benar, Taro. Terimakasih!" Matsuyama tersenyum tipis, Misaki ikut tersenyum.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, nii-san. Aku akan pindah ke Hokkaido nanti. Mungkin disana kita bisa bermain bola bersama lagi." ucap Misaki, masih disertai senyum riangnya, ia kemudian berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa, nii-san," Misaki melambai pada Matsuyama, kemudian berlari menuruni bukit.

Matsuyama menatap matahari yang tampaknya sudah meninggi. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Hari ini Misugi juga sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Itu artinya, ia juga harus menemuinya lebih pagi. Dan ia juga harus mendiskusikan ulang hal ini.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Matsuyama memainkan sarapannya dengan wajah tertekuk. Moodnya tidak bagus pagi ini. Dan ia juga tidak nafsu makan.

"Kau tidak makan lagi, Kapten?" Oda, salah satu rekan teamnya angkat bicara. Matsuyama meliriknya sekilas sebelum mulai memakan sarapannya.

"Semalam kau tidur, kan? Lalu dimana kau pagi tadi?" tanya Oda lagi.

"Lari," jawab Matsuyama, Oda menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau jadi aneh sejak pertandingan terakhir kita," tambah Oda, Matsuyama hanya diam.

Yah, pola makan dan pola tidur Matsuyama sedikit kacau akhir-akhir ini. Salahkan semua itu pada permintaan aneh dari adiknya yang satu itu. Bagaimana ia yang terkenal keras kepala itu bisa dengan mudah menuruti sang adik?

Matsuyama menghela nafas kasar. Ia sadar betul. Adiknya, Jun Misugi, telah menjadi salah satu kelemahannya.

Matsuyama mendorong piringnya, sarapannya baru ia makan sedikit. Tapi ia sedang tak nafsu makan sekarang. Ia berdiri, hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Matsuyama, kau mau kemana?" tanya rekan teamnya, Nakagawa.

"Rumah sakit.," jawab Matsuyama.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali kesana. Siapa yang sakit? " tanya Oda, Matauyama hanya diam.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami, Kapten?" tanya Oda lagi, Matsuyama masih bergeming.

"Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa ceritakan pada kami. Kita teman, kan?" salah satu rekan se-teamnya menambahkan.

Bahh, bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya jika masalahnya serumit ini? Dan, bagaimana setelah ia ceritakan hal ini lalu mereka akan bilang pada ibunya? Matsuyama berjalan keluar ruangan diiringi tatapan bingung semua temannya.

 _~ShnAzr~_

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Matsuyama pada Misugi.

Masih jam 9, tapi ia sudah tiba di rumah sakit, memutuskan membantu Misugi membereskan pakaian, sekaligus menegosiasikan hal ini lagi.

"Kau sudah menanyakan hal ini dua puluh satu kali, nii-san." Misugi mendesah lelah. "Aku akan baik-baik saja." tambahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Matsuyama sedikit ragu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kaa-san." jawab Misugi. Matanya memandang Matsuyama sendu, dan tentu saja Matsuyama tidak tega. Matsuyama menghela nafas lelah, memutuskan untuk mengalah.

"Aku akan minta kaa-san menjemputmu di stasiun nanti," akhirnya Matsuyama memutuskan untuk menuruti keinginan Misugi.

Misugi tersenyum puas, dan Matsuyama kembali menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita turun! Yadomi-san pasti sudah menunggu." Misugi menyampirkan tas di pundak kirinya, tangan kanannya menyeret Matsuyama yang tampak enggan beranjak.

"Apa rencanamu, Jun?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Ah, tou-san menyuruh supir untuk menjemputku karena beliau sedang ada pekerjaan. Kita akan ke asrama, mengambil barang-barangmu sebelum bertukar tempat." Misugi tersenyum senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Matsuyama yang tampak pasrah.

"Apa aku juga harus mengantarmu ke dalam?" tanya Matsuyama lagi.

"Tidak. Nanti malah banyak yang curiga. Apa barang-barangmu sudah kau bereskan?" Misugi balik bertanya, Matsuyama mengangguk. "Yang harus ku lakukan nanti, mengambil tasmu lalu pergi bersama yang lain. Tidak sulit, kan?" tambah Misugi, ia tersenyum kalem.

"Terserah apa katamu," jawab Matsuyama.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misugi mengedarkan pandangan disekeliling stasiun. Mencari-cari sosok ibunya.

Seorang wanita muda yang sangat cantik berjalan dengan anggun kearahnya.

"Hikaru!" wanita itu memanggil Misugi -yang disangkanya Matsuyama-

"Kaa-san?" Misugi bergumam, seolah tak percaya. Wanita itu memeluk Misugi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kau makan dengan teratur, kan?" Misugi mengangguk, membalas pelukan wanita itu tak kalah erat.

"Kenapa, hm? Kau merindukan ibumu ini?" Misugi kembali mengangguk, sang ibu merasa aneh.

"Kau tampak pucat. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" sang ibu, Kanae Matsuyama, melepas pelukannya, tangannya membelai kedua pipi anaknya.

"Aku sehat, kaa-san," Misugi tersenyum lembut, hatinya menghangat merasakan perhatian sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang.. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" ajak Kanae, Misugi mengangguk, mengikuti langkah ibunya.

 _~ShnAzr~_

"Makanannya tambah lagi, Hikaru!" ucap Kanae, meletakkan tempura di piring sang anak. Saat ini mereka sedang makan malam.

Misugi tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia memakan masakan ibunya. Dulu waktu kecil mungkin ia pernah memakannya, hanya saja itu sudah lama sekali. Dan Misugi juga sudah lupa itu.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menceritakan sesuatu selama disana?" tanya sang ibu. Misugi termenung sebentar.

"Team kami hanya dapat juara tiga, kaa-san. Kami kalah dari Meiwa saat semi-final." jawab Misugi, berbohong. Tapi, ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, kan? Faktanya memang Furano kalah melawan Meiwa saat semi-final.

"Ah! Aku juga bertemu orang-orang hebat disana, seperti Tsubasa, Misaki, dan Misugi." tambahnya, mencoba memancing reaksi ibunya.

"Misugi?" dan benar sesuai dugaannya, sang ibu terpancing. Misugi mengangguk, diam-diam menyeringai.

"Ya, Misugi Jun. Dia juga kapten team Musashi." Misugi semakin menyeringai kala melihat perubahan ekspresi sang ibu yang semakin memucat.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa, Hikaru. Jadi, apa kau mau menceritakan sesuatu tentang Misugi?" jawab Kanae, tampak berhasil mengendalikan diri.

Misugi pura-pura mengingat, kemudian wajahnya terlihat muram. "Kaa-san tahu? Sebelumnya ia hanya bermain selama sepuluh menit pada babak terakhir. Katanya ia punya penyakit jantung. Tapi, saat semi-final melawan Nankatsu, dia bermain full-time." Misugi tersenyum miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

"Apa? Bermain full time? Dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu?" jawab Kanae, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Lalu bagaimana keadaanya?" tambahnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kaa-san. Hanya saja, dia sempat collaps karena sangat kelelahan." jawab Misugi, kembali tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang dipikirkan Atsumu?" sang ibu bergumam pelan, namun, Misugi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kaa-san mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Misugi, sekedar memastikan.

Kanae mulai gelagapan, "Tidak." jawabnya.

"Kaa-san tahu? Aku dan Jun bisa dibilang sangat akrab. Dia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri. Aku juga selalu mengunjunginya saat Jun masih di rumah sakit. Katanya, dua bulan lagi Jun akan dioperasi," kata Misugi, kali ini ia tersenyum tipis.

"Operasi lagi? Sampai separah itu?" tanya Kanae lagi, mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Misugi kembali menyeringai saat mendengar jawaban sang ibu.

"Lagi? Memangnya ia sudah pernah melakukannya? Apa kaa-san tahu sesuatu tentang Jun?" Misugi tersenyum puas melihat ibunya terpancing oleh permainannya. Hey, bukankah Jun Misugi sudah terkenal karena kejeniusannya?

Kanae tersentak, ia tak sadar hampir membocorkan rahasianya pada sang anak. Uhh, dia benar-benar ceroboh.

"Tidak," jawab Kanae, kembali memperhatikan anaknya. Ia baru sadar, sejak kapan Hikaru jadi banyak bicara? Apa bertemu teman baru membuat Hikaru secerewet ini?

Ah, sudahlah. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing memikirkan anaknya yang akan dioperasi lagi. Dan jangan sampai masalah perubahan sikap Hikaru menambah sakit kepalanya.

Lagipula, bukankah itu perubahan yang bagus?

Misugi, yang telah menyelesaikan makannya kemudian berdiri, "Terimakasih makanannya, kaa-san," Misugi tersenyum ramah kearahnya.

Kanae terpaku. Senyum itu berbeda dengan milik Hikaru yang biasa tersenyum tipis. Senyum itu adalah senyuman yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya, senyum yang begitu ia rindukan. Senyum milik Atsumu Misugi, suami yang telah lama ia tinggalkan karena keegoisannya.

Manik coklat yang ia wariskan pada anak-anaknya menatap Hikaru yang berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia masih memperhatikannya sampai sang anak memasuki kamar.

Semua ini membuatnya semakin pusing.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Furano adalah daerah pegunungan yang letaknya di tengah-tengah pulau Hokkaido, dan dapat ditempuh satu hingga dua jam perjalanan dari kota Sapporo.

Misaki menggulirkan pandangan keluar kereta. Musim gugur tahun ini, ia akan kembali singgah di Hokkaido.

Misaki tersenyum riang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi Hokkaido.

Ia jadi ingat akan Matsuyama. Ia sejujurnya merasa bersalah pada Matsuyama karena telah memberitahunya tentang Misugi pada saat yang tidak tepat sehingga menyebabkan Matsuyama kehilangan permainannya.

Namun, disisi lain ia merasa senang bisa memberitahukan semua itu. Hubungan Matsuyama dan Misugi juga semakin baik setelah itu. Terbukti saat Matsuyama rutin menjenguk Misugi selama di rumah sakit.

Mengingat Misugi, bagaimana keadaannya, ya? Sudah empat hari ia tidak menjenguk Misugi karena mengurus kepindahannya.

"Maaf ya, Taro. Kau harus pindah lagi," ucapan sang ayah menyentakkan Misaki dari lamunannya. Misaki tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa, tou-san. Lagipula, aku sudah mewujudkan impianku untuk ikut turnamen kemarin. Sekarang giliran tou-san," jawab Misaki, menatap sang ayah, menunjukkan senyuman polos andalannya.

"Taro? Kau..?" sang Ayah kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ketulusan dibinar mata anaknya.

"Tou-san janji akan mewujudkan impian tou-san seperti kau mewujudkan impianmu, Taro," komen sang ayah, menatap anaknya yang semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Pagi ini adalah hari kedua sejak keluarga Misaki singgah di Furano. Masih pukul delapan pagi. Namun, sang ayah yang bernama Ichiro Misaki, sudah menyiapkan alat-alat melukis yang akan ia bawa nanti. Sedangkan sang anak masih sibuk dengan bolanya.

"Tou-san, bolehkah aku bertanya?" ucap Misaki, menghentikan permainan bolanya.

"Apa?" tanya sang ayah, sedikit bingung.

"Sebenarnya, apa aku punya saudara?" tanyanya, terlihat sangat ragu.

"Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Ichiro malah terlihat semakin bingung.

"Akhir-akhir aku ini melihat Hikaru nii-san dan Jun. Mereka saudara kembar yang hidup terpisah. Bahkan awalnya mereka tidak tahu jika kembar," jawab Misaki, tatapannya menerawang. "Tou-san bahkan tidak hidup bersama kaa-san. Aku jadi berfikir, apa mungkin kaa-san juga membawa saudaraku?" tambahnya.

Ichiro nampak sangat terkejut, namun ia bisa menguasai diri dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab sang ayah.

"Eh?" Misaki mengerjapkan mata, nampak bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya saudara apa tidak," jelas sang ayah, tampak merenungkan jawabannya. "Mungkin saja kau punya, kan?" tambahnya, tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksud tou-san tidak tahu?" Misaki bereaksi, sedikit panik. "Aku anakmu, kan?" tambahnya.

"Tentu saja kau anakku, Taro." jawab sang ayah, tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kenapa tou-san tidak tahu?" Misaki kembali mendesak ayahnya.

Sang ayah bangkit, kemudian mencari sesuatu di tasnya. Ichiro kemudian menghampiri Misaki setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Kau akan membenci tou-san jika tahu kebenarannya, Taro." jawab Ichiro, menyerahkan sebuah gelang seukuran tangan anak-anak yang terbuat dari logam.

Gelang tersebut tampak seperti gelang logam biasa. Namun, jika diperhatikan lebih detil, gelang tersebut memiliki ukiran yang membentuk sebuah kalimat.

 _'Misugi Taro. 0xxx xxx'_ begitulah tulisan pada logam tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, tou san? Lalu bagaimana dengan kaa-san? Tou-san tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya." Misaki semakin gencar bertanya.

"Istriku sudah meninggal jauh sebelum kau lahir, Taro," jawab Ichiro ringan, seolah mengatakan hal yang wajar.

"A-apa?" Misaki nampak tak percaya. "La-lalu aku ini...?" gumamnya.

"Ya, kau anak angkat Tou-san. Maaf telah menyembunyikanya selama ini." jawab Ichiro penuh penyesalan.

Hal yang Misaki sadari setelah itu adalah ia telah berlari keluar rumah, mengabaikan seruan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya kembali.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Matsuyama memandang langit-langit kamarnya, bukan, kamar Misugi tepatnya. Ia termenung, memikirkan sang pemilik kamar.

Sudah dua hari ia tinggal di kediaman sang ayah, dan sudah dua hari pula ia bertukar tempat.

Bagaimana keadaan sang Misugi? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ibunya sadar? Apa pertukaran ini sukses?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam otak Matsuyama. Sampai akhirnya, lamunannya terputus saat seorang maid mengetuk pintunya, memberitahu jika sarapan sudah siap. Matsuyama beranjak ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, tou-san." sapa Matsuyama, ia masih merasa canggung saat berbicara pada ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jun?" tanya sang ayah.

"Semakin baik, tou-san," jawab Matsuyama, tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, kapan kita ke Furano?" tanya Matsuyama, mencoba bertanya tanpa nada datar andalannya.

"Secepatnya. Yah, setelah tou-san selesai dengan berkas laknat itu," jawab ayahnya, Matsuyama tersenyum.

"Kenapa tou-san berpisah dengan kaa-san?" tanya Matsuyama. Sang ayah tersentak, tak biasanya anaknya itu langsung bertanya secara to the point. Ia meneliti wajah sang anak, nampak sedikit berbeda.

"Jun, kau semakin kurus saja. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Atsumu.

"Aku baik, tou-san. Dan jangan mencoba mengalihkan topik," balas Matsuyama, kembali menggunakan nada datar.

Atsumu kembali tersentak, Jun tidak pernah menggunakan nada datar. Semarah apapun ia, ia lebih memilih untuk diam daripada menjawab datar. Sang ayah menghela nafas, mungkin Jun sudah bosan dibohongi.

"Tou-san yakin, Misaki telah mengatakan semuanya padamu," jawab Atsumu, tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu, kenapa kaa-san membawa Hikaru nii-san saja?" tanya Matsuyama yang semakin penasaran.

"Kau tidak senang bersama tou-san?" jawab Atsumu.

"Tentu saja aku senang! Aku hanya penasaran, tou-san," balas Matsuyama lagi, sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena kesehatanmu, tou-san melarang kaa-san membawamu. Tou-san pikir, kaa-sanmu akan kembali jika mengingatmu. Tapi, siapa sangka jika dia sama sekali tidak kembali?" jawab Atsumu, kembali memandang sendu putranya.

Matsuyama berdiri, dalam diamnya ia meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Jun! Sarapannya!" panggil sang ayah.

"Aku akan sarapan nanti, tou-san," jawab sang anak menggunakan nada datar.

Atsumu terpaku. Dulu, separah apapun ia mencoba melarang sang anak bermain sepakbola, Jun tak pernah marah padanya. Dan lagi, anak itu lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Apa yang terjadi?

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misaki masih berlari menyusuri jalanan di Furano. Tujuannya kali ini adalah rumah Matsuyama. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat siluet Matsuyama dari kejauhan.

"Hikaru nii-san!" yang dipanggil menoleh, mendapati Misaki berlari kearahnya.

"Eh? Jun? Kenapa kau disini? Mana Hikaru nii-san?" tanya Misaki bingung, melupakan masalahnya.

Mata Misugi membola, "Bagaimana kau bisa membedakan kami?" tanya Misugi.

"Mata Hikaru nii-san lebih tajam darimu," jawab Misaki. "Kenapa kau disini?" tambahnya.

"Kami bertukar tempat," jawab Misugi, tersenyum ramah. "Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" tanyanya.

"Ayahku pindah kemari karena pekerjaan," jawab Misaki, sedikit muram mengingat ayahnya.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Misugi, menyadari kemuraman Misaki.

"Sedikit.." jawab Misaki.

"Mau berbagi?" tanya Misugi lagi, kembali tersenyum. Misaki mengangguk.

Misaki kemudian menyodorkan sebuah gelang pada Misugi. Misugi menerimanya. Dan tentu saja, ia terkejut melihatnya.

"I-ini? Margamu?" Misugi menatap Misaki, tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu. Aku mencari nii-san untuk memastikan semua ini. Jun, kau pikir kenapa tou-san tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" Misaki merespon dengan tidak sabar. "Aku marah, tentu saja. Kenapa ia tidak mengembalikanku? Aku kesal!"

Misugi kelihatan sangat shock. Lalu sedikit membungkuk, memegangi dadanya.

"Jangan langsung marah padanya, Taro. Tanyakan dulu padanya, jangan langsung marah begitu saja," jawab Misugi, mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"Semua sudah jelas, Jun! Apa yang harus ku tanyakan?" Misaki kelihatan sangat kesal. Ia kembali menggerutu sebelum menyadari bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak merespon.

Ia menoleh, mendapati Misugi yang terlihat memegangi dadanya, tampak kesakitan.

"Jun!" Misaki berseru panik. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ah, tidak! Kau bawa obatmu?"

Jun terdiam, sepertinya sulit untuk berbicara dalan keadaan seperti ini. Misaki mengambil inisiatif.

"Aku antar kau pulang.." ujar Misaki, mulai berjalan memapah Misugi.

"Tidak.. Hikaru nii-san..akan marah..jika.. tahu aku..kambuh.." jawab Misugi, sedikit tersenggal.

"Dan dia akan semakin marah jika tahu kau tidak segera ditangani," Misaki sedikit tidak sabar. Dia mulai panik, oke?

Misugi mengalah, ia tahu Misaki benar. Dalam hati Misugi mulai menyiapkan puluhan alibi pada sang ibu. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan Furano yang tampak sepi. Udara yang dingin sepertinya tidak membantu sama sekali. Terbukti, jantungnya bahkan terasa semakin sakit.

Hah, ia mulai tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi ibunya. Jantungnya semakin terasa sakit memikirkannya. Bagus, aktingnya pasti akan terbongkar.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hallo, ada yang nunggu chapter ini?_

 _Mohon maaf kalau alurnya semakin berantakan._

 _Makasih udah review, favorite, dan follow. Silahkan review lagi ^.^_


	5. Past

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 5: Past_

* * *

Kontak batin yang pasti terjadi adalah kontak batin antara ibu dan anak, tanpa dijelaskanpun semua orang sudah langsung paham.

Saat Kanae menjemput anaknya di stasiun dua hari yang lalu, entah kenapa ia merasakan perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam. Ia berfikir, mungkin karena Hikaru telah meninggalkan rumah selama dua minggu, jadi ia merasa sangat rindu.

Namun, hati kecilnya enggan mengakui hal itu. Ada sensasi lain yang ia rasakan saat memeluk anaknya. Rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi melegakan.

Yang jelas, Kanae tahu. Anak yang dipeluknya saat itu bukanlah Hikaru Matsuyama. Meski paras mereka sangatlah mirip, tetap saja, hubungan batin mereka tak bisa dibohongi.

Selama apapun Hikaru pergi, ia sangat jarang mau membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Paling-paling hanya membalas dengan pelukan singkat.

Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Saat seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Hikaru menggendong anaknya yang tampak kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

 _Saat itu ia tengah bersantai didepan tv. Hari ini Sabtu, dan ia perlu bersantai. Hikaru tadi pamit untuk berjalan-jalan (yang sebenarnya untuk menghafal jalan tempat tinggalnya.)_

 _Sampai suara gedoran pintu mengagetkannya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit menyadari pintu itu digedor, bukan diketuk. Perasaan cemas menyelimutinya, dengan buru-buru Kanae membuka pintu rumah._

 _Dan begitu terkejutnya ia melihat sepasang anak yang begitu mirip dengan anaknya. Yang satu dipapah dalam keadaan yang terbilang mengenaskan, satunya lagi menggedor pintu menggunakan tangan kirinya dengan ekspresi wajah panik._

 _"Hikaru!" sang ibu memekik panik._

 _"Ba-san, tolong antarkan Jun ke rumah sakit!" seru anak yang memapah Hikaru. Sang ibu yang panik langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya, tidak memperhatikan nama yang disebut oleh anak tadi._

 _"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Tidak biasanya Hikaru seperti ini. Kau benar Hikaru, kan?" tanya Kanae saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, ia mulai curiga._

 _"Aku.. bisa..jelaskan.. Kaa-san," jawab Misugi sedikit terengah. Tangan kanannya masih ia gunakan untuk menekan dadanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas tangan Misaki._

 _"Aku menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuat Jun seperti ini." jawab Misaki penuh penyesalan._

 _"Jun?" beo Kanae. Misaki tersentak, merutuki kebodohannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kanae._

 _"A-ano.. Maksudku Hikaru nii-san._ _.." jawab Misaki, Kanae kembali memincingkan mata curiga._

 _"Aku juga ikut turnamen sepakbola nasional.. Hikaru-nii dan Jun sangatlah mirip. Maaf." tambah Misaki, lagi-lagi ia berbohong._

 _"Sudahlah! Kalian tidak bisa membohongiku! Aku tahu, tidak ada Hikaru diantara kalian," jantung Misugi semakin terasa sakit, sedangkan Misaki mulai kehilangan nafasnya._

 _"Yang jelas, setelah semua ini selesai, banyak yang harus kau dan Hikaru jelaskan padaku, Misugi Jun!" tambah sang ibu tegas, menambah ketegangan di dalam mobil._

 _Misaki akhirnya menghela nafas lega saat_ _mobil itu sampai di rumah sakit._

Kanae menatap pintu ruang UGD dengan khawatir. Oke, ia memang marah. Namun, bukan berarti ia tidak khawatir.

Pandangannya bergulir pada anak didepannya. Entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat ingin memeluk anak laki-laki ini. Sosok yang entah mengapa sangat ia rindukan. Oh, Tuhan, bolehkan ia berharap jika anak ini adalah putranya?

"Ba-san, aku pamit pulang. Tou-san pasti mengkhawatirkanku. Maaf tidak bisa menemani anda. Sampaikan salamku padanya," pamit anak laki-laki itu.

Kanae mendesah panjang. "Pulanglah, aku mengerti. Terimakasih telah mengantar anakku. Jangan khawatir, semua bukan salahmu," jawab sang ibu, tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungi Jun lagi besok, sampai jumpa.." Misaki membungkukkan badannya disertai senyuman polos, kemudian berbalik pulang.

Meski Misaki masih marah pada ayahnya, bukan berarti ia senang membuatnya khawatir, kan? Ia cukup tahu diri, oke? Biar bagaimanapun, ayahnya merawatnya sampai sebesar ini. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama marah pada sang ayah.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Kanae saat Misaki belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Dengan senyum polosnya ia kemudian menjawab, "Taro Misaki," Kanae kembali shock.

Misaki kemudian melambai kearah Kanae, kembali berjalan. Setelah Misaki benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, dokter keluar dari UGD.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kanae.

"Udara disini sangatlah dingin, nyonya. Karena itu jantungnya bekerja lebih keras," jawab sang dokter.

"Apa Jun baik-baik saja?" tanya Kanae lagi.

"Dia baik, nyonya. Hanya saja..." sang dokter menggantungkan kata-katanya, Kanae menatapnya dengan wajah yang semakin cemas.

"Hanya saja, celah diantara serambi kanan dan kirinya membuat darah bersih dan kotor tercampur, nyonya. Ini sudah lebih parah dari apa yang terakhir aku ingat. Ia membutuhkan operasi segera, nyonya," tambah sang dokter yang ternyata sudah pernah menangani Misugi muda. Pikiran kanae kembali melayang saat percakapannya dengan Misugi tadi malam.

"Saya mengerti. Apa saya sudah boleh menemuinya?" tanya Kanae.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang dokter. "Anda bisa membawa anak anda pulang nanti sore," tambahnya, sang ibu mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, nyonya," kata sang dokter.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Secara umum, keluarga yang dikatakan bahagia adalah keluarga yang senantiasa bersama dalam keadaan apapun, baik susah ataupun senang. Sayangnya, untuk mewujudkan keluarga yang bahagia itu benar-benar sulit.

Atsumu menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya, mulai mengutuk semua berkas di hadapannya.

Oh, kapan berkas-berkas sialan ini akan selesai? Ia bahkan rela bekerja saat akhir pekan seperti ini. Ia juga harus mencari anak dan istrinya juga nanti.

Ia terus menggerutu sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sampai suara telepon yang berdering mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan berat hati ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Misugi disini, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawabnya, terdengar ramah.

"Halo?" Atsumu mengernyit saat dirasa tidak ada jawaban. Ia hampir saja menutup telepon jika saja tidak ada suara wanita yang mengagetkannya. Suara milik seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan.

 _"Atsumu. Bisakah kau ke Hokkaido sekarang?"_ suara indah itu kembali terdengar, Atsumu tertegun. _"Atsumu!"_ panggil suara diseberang lagi.

"Kanae?" jawab Atsumu, seolah tak percaya.

 _"Ya, ini aku. Tolong ke Hokkaido sekarang! Naiklah kereta agar lebih cepat, ajak Hikaru juga! Aku akan jemput kalian di stasiun,"_ jawab Kanae, sedikit memaksa.

"Hikaru? Tunggu! Bukankah Hikaru bersamamu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Atsumu mulai panik.

 _"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Singkatnya, Jun dan Hikaru bertukar tempat,"_ jawab Kanae, tampak kesal.

Atsumu terkejut. "Aku mengerti. Kami akan sampai sore nanti," jawabnya, memutus sambungan telepon.

Ia kemudian berdiri, bergegas untuk ke Hokkaido. Persetan dengan pekerjaan. Ia bisa mengurusnya besok.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misaki kembali merenungkan kata-kata Misugi. Ia benar, tak seharusnya ia langsung marah dan kabur seenaknya. Semua hal yang terjadi pasti punya alasan, kan? Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menanyakan hal ini pada ayahnya.

Misaki memasuki rumah, mendapati sang ayah sedang sibuk membersihkan peralatan lukisnya

"Tou-san?" panggil Misaki

"Taro? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Ichiro, tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf," Misaki menunduk, sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, tou-san mengerti," jawab Ichiro. "Mau mendengar cerita?" tanya Ichiro, Misaki mengangguk.

 _Ichiro sedang berjalan menyusuri kota Tokyo. Ia baru saja selesai menghadiri galeri seni di kota Tokyo. Ia berjalan santai, menenteng kanvas beserta beberapa alat lukisnya._

 _Sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil dari sebuah gang sempit. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Ichiro mendekati sumber suara._

 _Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati tiga orang laki-laki dewasa berpenampilan mencurigakan sedang berbincang, dibawahnya seorang anak laki-laki menangis dengan tangan terikat._

 _"Mana pesananku, brengsek!?" tanya seseorang yang tampaknya pemimpin mereka._

 _"Maaf, bos. Tadi orang-orang kita berhasil dilumpuhkan. Hanya kami yang berhasil lolos," kata salah satu bawahannya yang memakai jaket hitam._

 _"Brengsek! Lalu kenapa kalian bawa anak kecil seperti ini!? Bukan ini yang ku mau!" bentak si 'bos' kembali._

 _"Anak ini bisa kita jual untuk dijadikan budak, bos.." kata seseorang berambut sedikit gondrong, sedikit menunduk._

 _Yang dipanggil 'bos' diam sejenak, tampak memikirkan perkataan anak buahnya. "Kau pintar juga," sang bos menyeringai. "Bawa dia kedalam!" perintahnya._

 _Ichiro yang melihat kejadian itu sudah tidak tahan. Apa-apaan ini? Ada kejahatan didepan matanya, dan ia hanya menonton? Oh, terimakasih. Dia masih punya rasa kemanusiaan._

 _Ichiro mengendap-endap dibelakang sang bos yang kebetulan berjalan paling belakang. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia memukul tengkuknya, sang bos langsung pingsan. Kedua anak buahnya menoleh. Tampak marah saat melihat bos mereka tergeletak pingsan._

 _Dengan dikuasai amarah, salah satu dari mereka mendorong anak itu kuat. Sang anak terhempas, tubuhnya menghantam dinding disampingnya. Dan tentu saja, anak itu menangis._

 _Mereka kemudian menyerang Ichiro bersamaan. Satu tendangan ke kanan dan satu pukulan ke kiri dilayangkan sekaligus oleh Ichiro. Pukulannya ditepis, namun ia cukup bangga karena tendangannya mengenai alat vital salah satu penjahat tersebut, membuatnya tumbang sambil merintih kesakitan._

 _Ichiro kemudian melayangkan serangan lanjutan. Masih tersisa satu lagi. Dengan sigap ia kembali melayangkan tendangan, namun penjahat itu menunduk menghindari tendangan tersebut. Dengan cekatan Ichiro kemudian mengarahkan sikutnya pada tengkuk sang penjahat. Dan penjahat itu roboh._

 _Ichiro menghampiri anak laki-laki yang masih menangis tadi, ia kemudian menggendongnya dan segera menjauh dari lokasi._

"Setelah itu tou-san menghubungi keluarga Misugi. Namun, tidak pernah ada yang mengangkat," Ichiro mengakhiri ceritanya, Misaki menangis.

"Saat itu tou-san sudah menyerahkanmu pada kepolisian. Namun, pihak kepolisian malah menuduh tou-san akan membuangmu. Akhirnya tou-san memutuskan untuk membawamu," tambah Ichiro sedikit menyesal.

"Tou-san, maafkan aku!" Misaki memeluk ayahnya, masih menangis. "Maaf sudah marah padamu! Maafkan aku, tou-san! " tambah Misaki.

Ichiro membalas pelukan anaknya. "Wajar jika kau marah padaku, Taro," sang ayah kembali tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku saat itu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, tou-san!" Misaki masih menangis. "Meski kau bukan ayah kandungku, tapi kau selalu ada untukku, terimakasih Tou-san!" dan pelukan diantara keduanya semakin mengerat.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Matsuyama menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan datar. Mereka berada di dalam kereta menuju ke Hokkaido sekarang.

"Banyak hal yang harus kalian jelaskan nanti, Hikaru!" sang ayah membuka suara, menatap tajam anak sulungnya.

Bagus, mereka ketahuan sekarang. Meski ekspresi Matsuyama terkesan datar, tapi sejujurnya Matsuyama mulai gugup.

Meski Matsuyama sudah memperkirakan hal ini, tapi tetap saja.. Bagaimana bisa penyamaran Jun bisa terbongkar secepat ini? Seharusnya sejak awal ia tidak menerima ini semua. Salahkan semua pada kelemahannya dalam menghadapi sang adik.

"Aku tahu, tou-san," jawab Matsuyama, tak berani menatap sang ayah.

"Tou-san tahu perasaan kalian berdua. Tapi jika kau ingin bertemu dengan tou-san, maupun Jun ingin bertemu dengan kaa-san, tidak begini caranya," sang ayah mendesah pelan.

"Kalian sama-sama egois," jawab Matsuyama, entah darimana ia mendapat keberanian seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Hikaru?" tanya sang ayah, sedikit tersinggung.

"Bahkan kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mengunjungi. Lalu bagaimana kami harus bertemu? Kalian hanya menentingkan ego," Matsuyama menatap ayahnya, sang ayah tersentak.

"Lupakan hal itu!" Atsumu mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Kami hanya merindukan kalian, tou-san," Matsuyama memandang sendu sang ayah.

"Tou-san mengerti, Hikaru. Tapi, yang kalian berdua lakukan benar-benar beresiko. Bagaimana jika jantung Jun kembali berulah? Kau tahu 'kan, udara disana sangat dingin?" Atsumu kembali memandang Matsuyama.

"Aku sudah melarangnya, tou-san! Tapi, Jun lebih keras dariku," tanggapnya.

"Kau kakak yang baik, Hikaru. Namun, tetap saja. Apa yang kalian lakukan itu salah," kata Atsumu, sedikit melembut. "Tou-san mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua, Hikaru!" tambahnya, Matsuyama tersentak.

"Maaf," jawab Matsuyama, terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Setelah semua ini, bantu tou-san membawa pulang kaa-sanmu, ya?" pinta Atsumu, tersenyum ramah. Matsuyama tersenyum samar.

Bolehkah ia berharap jika mereka akan bersama lagi? Bolehkan ia berharap jika adik bungsunya akan ditemukan? Bolehkah?

 _~ShnAzr~_

Keluarga adalah lembaga yang paling dasar dalam masyarakat. Umumnya, keluarga terdiri atas ayah, ibu, dan juga anak. Dan bila salah satu dari ketiganya hilang, apakah itu pantas disebut keluarga? Apalagi jika salah satu darinya dengan sengaja pergi meninggalkan yang lain. Apa ia masih pantas menjadi anggota keluarga?

Kanae menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul lima sore, seharusnya kereta yang suami dan anak sulungnya tumpangi segera tiba.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Kejadian yang membuatnya meninggalkan sang suami serta anak keduanya. Kejadian yang memisahkannya dengan sang anak bungsu.

 _"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa menemukan Taro!?" Kanae bertanya, sedikit membentak._

 _"Penculiknya mengatakan jika ada yang mengambil Taro sebelum mereka bisa menjualnya. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" jawab Atsumu, sama sekali tidak terbawa emosi. Atau setidaknya, belum terbawa emosi._

 _"Apa yang dilakukan orang-orangmu, hah? Apa saja yang mereka kerjakan!? Sekarang sudah tiga minggu lebih!" ujar Kanae kembali. Ia masih sangat emosi, hingga suara pecahan kaca diiringi tangisan anak kecil mengagetkan mereka._

 _Dengan terburu-buru mereka berlari ke ruang santai. Mendapati anak sulungnya menangis keras, sedangkan sang adik memandang takut kearah kakaknya._

 _"Hikaru! Apa yang terjadi?" sang ibu buru-buru menggendong Hikaru kecil._

 _"Hiks.. Kaa-chan! Talo dimana? Hikalu gak bica ketemu Talo.. Kaa-chan, huwaaaaa.." Hikaru semakin histeris, membuat Kanae sedikit kewalahan._

 _"Kaa-chan, tadi Hikalu nii-chan tiba-tiba nangis telus nyenggol vas bunga pas liat filem itu.." Jun kecil memeluk kaki sang ibu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tangannya menunjuk televisi yang tengah menayangkan film yang menyuguhkan adegan perampokan._

 _Kanae berjongkok, menjajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi anak keduanya. Ia kemudian mengelus surai coklat sang anak._

 _Kanae memanggil maid untuk membersihkan pecahan vas di lantai. Ia kemudian menatap Atsumu yang sedari tadi terdiam._

 _"Lihat, Atsumu! Hikaru jadi trauma seperti ini! Siapa yang pantas untuk disalahkan, hah?" semprot Kanae untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _"Jangan mulai lagi, Kanae! Tidak didepan anak-anak!" balas Atsumu, mulai terpancing emosi._

 _"Kau dan sikap sok kepahlawananmu. Lihat, apa yang kau sebabkan!?" Kanae membentak lagi. Hikaru semakin menangis, dan Jun juga ikut menangis. Ia menurunkan Hikaru dari gendongannya._

 _"Aku akan pergi dengan anak-anak. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mencariku sebelum kau menemukan Taro!" Kanae berbalik, menggandeng kedua anaknya yang menangis semakin keras._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak mengijinkan kalian keluar dari rumah ini!" tegas Atsumu._

 _"Hikaru tetap akan merasa trauma jika masih disini! Tidakkah kau memikirkan hal itu!?" bentak Kanae untuk kesekian kalinya, Atsumu memutar otak._

 _"Apa kau juga tidak memikirkan keadaan Jun!? Dia butuh penanganan yang baik! Jika kau keluar dari sini, lalu dengan apa kau mengobati Jun?" jawab Atsumu, kini Kanae terdiam._

 _"Aku akan bawa Hikaru! Tolong jaga Jun!" balas Kanae datar. Atsumu mematung. Otaknya buntu, tidak bisa memikirkan argumen selanjutnya._

Kanae tersenyum sedih mengingat potongan memori itu. Saat itu ia sangat emosi, wajar jika ia langsung memutuskan sesuatu tanpa berfikir panjang. Dan saat ia sadar akan semua itu, ia terlanjur keluar rumah. Dan ia terlalu gengsi untuk kembali.

"Kanae?" sebuah tepukan di bahu menyadarkannya. Ia mendongak, melihat wajah sang suami yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan.

"Atsumu?" Kanae sedikit tertegun saat melihat sosok dihadapannya, mereka saling menatap. Sebelum Kanae melihat anak sulungnya berdiri di belakang sang suami.

"Hikaru!" Kanae langsung menarik Matsuyama ke dalam pelukannya. Yang dipeluk hanya diam, tak berani membuka suara.

"Banyak yang harus kau jelaskan, Matsuyama!" Matsuyama meringis ngeri. Oh, bagus, ibunya benar-benar marah jika mulai memanggilnya dengan marga.

"Akanku jelaskan nanti, kaa-san," jawab Matsuyama.

"Kanae, dimana Jun?" tanya Atsumu, merasa diabaikan.

"Akan aku jelaskan di mobil. Aku meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah," jawab Kanae, membantu suaminya membawa koper.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Sebagai anak kembar identik, memang sangat sulit untuk dibedakan. Apalagi jika yang membedakan belum pernah bertemu dengan sang kembaran. Misugi tahu hal itu. Namun, kontak batin sang ibu memang tak bisa dibohongi.

Misugi dan Matsuyama menatap lantai rumah dengan cemas. Usai makan malam, mereka duduk dihadapan kedua orang tua mereka. Melakukan sidang kecil yang membuat mereka semakin merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjelaskan?" tanya sang ibu dengan nada tegasnya, suasana sangat hening.

Misugi melirik kakaknya yang masih menunduk, sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Matsuyama tumbuh dengan ibunya yang galak, oke? Jadi, bagi Matsuyama, ia sudah sering dimarahi.

"Matsuyama Hikaru! Aku yakin, sebagai kakak kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini," tambah sang ibu, menatap tajam Matsuyama.

"Kaa-san, jangan marahi Hikaru nii-san. Aku yang memaksanya," ucap Misugi, sedikit menyesal.

"Jelaskan, anak muda!" sekarang giliran ayahnya yang bicara.

"Kami bertemu saat turnamen sepakbola. Saat itu kami tidak saling mengenal. Sampai tou-san menceritakan semuanya pada Taro," jawab Misugi, kembali menunduk.

"Turnamen, ya? Hei, Atsumu! Kau gila, ya? Mengijinkan Jun mengikuti sepakbola?" sembur sang ibu pada ayahnya. Kanae memang berubah menjadi sangat emosional setelah Taro menghilang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak melarangnya? Ah, sudahlah! Kita disini untuk membahas masalah mereka, bukan untuk berdebat! Simpan hal itu untuk nanti!" jawab Atsumu.

Sang ibu mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua anaknya lagi.

"Aku yang memaksa nii-san melakukan semua ini, kaa-san. Hikaru nii-san juga sudah melarangku," sela Misugi. Orang tuanya menghela nafas.

"Ada penjelasan lain, Matsuyama!?" tanya Kanae, mengalihkan pandangan pada anak sulungnya.

"Kami ingin mendapatkan hak kami, kasih sayang kalian berdua," jawab Matsuyama dengan nada datar khasnya. Kedua orang tuanya tersentak.

"Kami berpisah saat masih balita. Bahkan, kami sampai tidak tahu jika kami punya saudara kembar," tambah Misugi, semakin menambah panah imajiner pada hati kedua orang tua mereka.

Suasana menjadi hening. Matsuyama dan Misugi saling melirik. Sepertinya mereka salah bicara.

"Hikaru, bawa Jun masuk kamar! Renungkan perbuatan kalian!" perintah tegas sang ayah. Kanae hanya diam.

Matsuyama berdiri diikuti dengan Misugi. Mereka kemudian naik ke lantai dua bersama. Meninggalkan orang tua mereka yang masih terdiam.

Misugi menghela nafas kasar. Ia melirik Matsuyama yang sepertinya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kejadian ini. Sepertinya ia sudah sering menangani situasi seperti ini.

 _~ShnAzr~_

"Maaf, nii-san. Karena aku kita jadi ketahuan," ucap Misugi pada Matsuyama.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah mempersiapkannya," jawab Matsuyama, merebahkan diri keatas ranjang.

Misugi berjalan kearah jendela. Ia membuka jendela itu dan memandangi langit malam. Misugi kemudian mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya, kemudian menatap benda itu lama.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang akan aku katakan, nii-san." jawab Misugi, ia berjalan kearah Matsuyama lalu menyodorkan barang yang dipegangnya, sebuah gelang.

Matsuyama mengernyit, ia menerima kemudian memperhatikan gelang tersebut. Ia membaca tulisan yang tertera pada logam tersebut.

"Kau dapat dari mana, Jun!?" kata Matsuyama, reflek langsung terduduk, suaranya naik satu oktaf. Bagus, terlalu banyak kejutan yang ia terima hari ini.

"Kaget? Haha, jantungku juga kambuh saat melihat ini." Misugi tertawa senang, seperti tidak keberatan dengan keadaannya tadi.

"Jangan bercanda!" balas Matsuyama tegas.

"Taro pasti memberitahumu jika ia akan pindah kesini, kan?" tanya Misugi, Matsuyama mengangguk. "Dia mencarimu begitu ia mendapatkan gelang ini. Ayahnya yang memberikan gelang ini padanya," tambahnya.

"Bagaimana benda ini ada padamu?" Matsuyama bertanya pelan.

"Sebelum jantungku berulah, Taro menyerahkan ini padaku. Tentu saja aku sangat kaget. Saat kambuh tadi, aku sadar jika Taro mulai panik. Diam-diam aku menyembunyikannya di saku bajuku," jawab Misugi.

"Kau benar-benar cerdas, Jun," komen Matsuyama, tersenyum kecil. "Apa rencanamu?" tambahnya.

"Aku akan beritahu kaa-san dan tou-san besok. Tapi, sebelum itu, apa kau mau menemaniku mencari Taro?" tanya Misugi, Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Bagus. Besok kita tanyakan kebenarannya pada ayah angkat Taro, kemudian membawanya kesini. Dilihat dari kejujurannya pada Taro, aku yakin beliau tidak keberatan," tambahnya,. Matsuyama menyeringai.

"Aku setuju," jawab Matsuyama, meletakkan gelang tersebut diatas meja belajar disamping ranjang.

Misugi kembali berjalan kearah jendela. Kali ini ia menutup jendela tersebut. Ia kemudian menghampiri Matsuyama yang kembali berbaring, ia ikut merebahkan diri disamping sang kakak.

"Tinggal satu permasalahan kita, nii-san," ucap Misugi, menatap langit-langit kamar. Matsuyama hanya mendengarkan.

"Kita juga harus menyatukan tou-san dan kaa-san lagi," tambah Misugi.

"Itu urusan mereka, Jun. Kita tidak bisa ikut campur," jawab Matsuyama.

"Tapi setidaknya kita bisa membantu, nii-san." Misugi kembali mendesak.

"Tidak untuk kali ini," jawabnya tegas. "Tidurlah!" perintah Matsuyama, menaikkan selimut sebatas dada.

Misugi menghela nafas lelah. Memutuskan untuk mengikuti sang kakak.

"Selamat malam," kata Misugi, mulai memejamkan mata.

"Hmm," balas Matsuyama.

Hah, sepertinya besok juga akan penuh kejutan bagi mereka.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hollaaaaa, ada yang nungguin fanfic ini? /nggakkk/ya_ _sudahlah~_

 _Buat ucapan dokter itu, aku sebagian ngarang. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau nggak sesuai sama realita._

 _Aku tau fanfic ini punya banyak kekurangan, mulai dari gaya bahasa, alur, tulisan, dan penokohannya. Tapi, aku seneng banget kalau fanfic ini dapat respon yang positif dari reader sekalian._

 _Terimakasih buat review, favorite, follow, bahkan sampai ada yang PM minta update kilat, hehehe._ _Aku akan usahain, untuk kedepannya akan lebih baik lagi._

 _Yoshh, sekian dari aku. Silahkan review lagi kalau berkenan ^_^_


	6. Conclusion

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 6:_ _Conclusion_

* * *

Menjadi seorang ibu adalah dambaan semua wanita yang sudah menikah. Banyak orang diluar sana yang rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki seorang anak. Namun, tak sedikit pula ada ibu yang menterlantarkan anaknya.

Kanae tahu, ia adalah ibu yang buruk. Bagaimana ia memisahkan kedua anak kembarnya karena egonya, itu adalah salah satu contoh betapa buruknya ia menjadi seorang ibu.

Kanae membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan perlahan. Ia menatap lembut kedua putranya yang tengah terlelap. Mereka tidur saling membelakangi dengan punggung menempel satu sama lain.

Sudah jam lima pagi, dan ini hari pertama Hikaru masuk SMP.

Rasanya ia tidak tega membangunkan kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur dengan manisnya. Jika saja matanya tidak menangkap sebuah benda diatas meja belajar.

Kanae yang merasa penasaran menggambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah gelang. Ia menatap gelang yang nampak tak asing itu sampai akhirnya matanya membaca sebuah rangkaian huruf dan angka.

'Misugi Taro. 0xxx xxx'

"KYAAAAA!" Kanae berteriak kaget, ia menjatuhkan gelang tersebut, jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Matsuyama dan Misugi yang masih tertidur tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Mereka langsung terduduk diatas tempat tidur. Matsuyama menoleh kesamping ranjang, sedangkan Misugi mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang mulai berlari.

"Kaa-san?" Matsuyama buru-buru menghampiri sang ibu dengan panik. Ibunya tak pernah se-histeris ini sebelumnya.

"Kaa-san! Ada apa?" tanya Matsuyama lagi, sedikit tidak sabar. Ia kemudian melirik adiknya yang tampak menekan dadanya.

Bagus, ia punya dua orang yang harus ditenangkan pagi ini. Batinnya sarkartis.

Matsuyama mendengar suara langkah kaki cepat mendekat kekamarnya. Ia mulai siaga, bersiap jika ada penjahat masuk. Jika suara tadi adalah penjahat, ia bisa langsung menghajarnya, kan?

Sampai ia melihat sang ayah memasuki kamarnya dengan panik, Matsuyama menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Ah, Matsuyama lupa jika ayahnya menginap disini semalam. Dan sepertinya ia kesini karena mendengar jeritan sang ibu.

"Hikaru, ada apa?" tanya sang ayah, menghampiri ibunya. Matsuyama menggeleng, ia kemudian menghampiri Misugi yang tampaknya sudah lebih baik.

"Tsuma, ada apa?" tanya sang ayah pada istrinya. Alis kedua anaknya mengernyit.

Kanae kemudian menunjuk kearah suatu benda yang terjatuh dilantai. Atsumu memungutnya. Matsuyama dan Misugi terkejut saat melihat benda yang ditunjuk, mereka kemudian menatap sang ayah dengan nafas tertahan.

Atsumu memperhatikan benda tersebut. Sontak ia terkejut saat membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Atsumu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua anaknya yang berada diatas tempat tidur.

"Siapa yang akan menjelaskan, hm?" Atsumu tersenyum sadis, sedangkan Kanae tampak masih shock.

Matsuyama dan Misugi diam, saling melirik.

"Hikaru!" panggil sang ayah, "Jelaskan!" tambahnya.

Matsuyama mendesah panjang, jadi anak sulung itu memang merepotkan. Yah, tapi ini juga karena kecerobohannya juga sih..

"Dia diadopsi keluarga Misaki, hanya itu yang kami tahu, tou-san," kata Matsuyama.

"Misaki?" sang ibu yang telah berhasil menguasai diri akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kapan kalian mengetahui hal ini?"

"Kemarin, aku kambuh karena kaget mendengar hal ini, kaa-san," Misugi menjawab sambil menunduk.

Kedua orang tuanya semakin kaget, terutama Kanae. Berarti anak yang kemarin itu...

Kanae mulai menangis. Pantas saja rasanya ada yang aneh saat melihat anak laki-laki yang kemarin mengantar Misugi. Ternyata memang, kontak batin antara ibu dan anak tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kenapa kalian baru memberi tahu kami?" tanya sang ayah kembali.

"Semalam tidak sempat..." gumam Misugi.

"Hikaru, kau tahu dimana dia tinggal?" Matsuyama terlihat berfikir saat ayahnya bertanya.

"Dulu aku sering ke apartemennya..." jawabnya.

"Dimana?" tanya Kanae mulai tak sabar.

"Aku ragu jika ia menempati apartemennya yang dulu, kaa-san," tambah Matsuyama.

Sang adik mengernyit heran, "Kenapa begitu, nii-san?" tanya Misugi.

"Tempat itu sekarang ditempati keluarga Fujisawa," jawab Matsuyama. "Tapi, masih ada kemungkinan Taro satu sekolah denganku," tambahnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat siap-siap berangkat sekolah! Ini hari pertamamu, kan?" perintah sang ayah.

Matsuyama melirik jam digital diatas meja belajarnya.

05.21 a.m

Bagus, masih banyak waktu. Matsuyama menyambar handuknya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kanae turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Yang tersisa hanya Atsumu dan Misugi yang saling terdiam.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Keluarga adalah lembaga terkecil dalam masyarakat yang terdiri atas ayah, ibu, dan anak. Sebagai suatu keluarga, menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah hal yang wajar. Namun, jika keluarga yang telah lama berpisah kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama, itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri.

Misugi menatap meja makan dengan pandangan kagum. Baru pertama kali ia makan bersama dengan formasi keluarga normal, orang tua dan anak. Meski masih kurang adiknya, namun rasanya ia masih bisa merasa bahagia.

Sang ayah duduk dihadapan Matsuyama, sedangkan sang ibu duduk disamping sang ayah berhadapan dengannya. Mereka memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Hikaru, Jun, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan!" sang ayah yang terlihat sudah selesai sarapan menatap kedua anaknya bergantian, sedangkan sang ibu sedang membereskan piring kotor.

"Ada apa, tou-san?" tanya Misugi, Matsuyama memperhatikan.

"Setelah semua ini selesai, Hikaru akan pindah ke Tokyo," ucap Atsumu, Kanae sudah kembali duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Apa?" tanya keduanya, kaget.

"Kita akan pindah ke Tokyo, Hikaru," jelas sang ibu.

Matsuyama mengerjapkan mata dua kali, tampak masih bingung. Misugi yang mulai paham dengan situasi akhirnya memutar bola matanya bosan saat melihat kelemotan sang kakak.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama, nii-san," Misugi angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu! Tapi, kenapa mendadak?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Kaa-san sudah terlalu lama pergi, kami pikir sekarang sudah seharusnya kita pulang, Hikaru," jelas sang ibu, Matsuyama terdiam.

"Masalah kami sudah kami selesaikan semalam jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," tambah sang ayah.

Matsuyama masih diam. Misugi mulai bosan. Oh, jika menjitak sang kakak adalah hal yang sopan, dengan senang hati Misugi akan menjitak kepala Matsuyama.

"Jika yang kau mengkhawatirkan sepakbola, disana ada klub yang lebih baik, nii-san," komen Misugi, Matsuyama masih diam. "Kita akan satu sekolah jika kau takut karena kesulitan beradaptasi, nii-san," tambahnya, menuai tatapan tajam Matsuyama.

"Baiklah, tou-san kira kau masih harus memikirkannya," kata Atsumu, seperti paham dengan kebimbangan Matsuyama. "Bukankah hari ini hari pertamamu sekolah? Tou-san akan mengantarmu hari ini," tambah Atsumu.

"Sekolahku dekat dari sini, tou-san," tolak Matsuyama, 'sedikit' halus.

"Aaaa, tou-san tidak terima penolakkan, Hikaru.. Cepat siap-siap!" perintah sang ayah, kali ini Matsuyama mengangguk pasrah.

Misugi tertawa dalam hati melihat kepasrahan sang kakak. Ia melirik jam, masih pukul 6.30 pagi. Misugi kemudian melihat Matsuyama mengambil tasnya dan berjalan mengekori sang ayah.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" kata sang ibu, samar-samar Misugi melihat sang kakak mengangguk.

"Ajak Taro kemari, nii-san!" tambah Misugi, sang ibu tersentak. Namun, Matsuyama sudah terlanjur keluar.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Sebagai seorang anak yang baru saja masuk SMP, diantarkan ayah tentu merupakan hal yang wajar.

Namun, lain ceritanya dengan Matsuyama.

Sudah lama ia tak bertemu sang ayah, dan ia juga tak pernah diantar ke sekolah oleh sang ayah.. Ini pertama kali bagi Matsuyama. Bagi anak lain, normal jika merasa bahagia dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tapi Matsuyama tidak. Bukannya ia tidak senang. Tentu saja ia senang, tapi rasa canggungnya pada sang ayah belumlah hilang. Belum lagi jika diingatkan kejadian kemarin dan tadi pagi, tentu saja ia semakin canggung.

"Hikaru, tou-san harap kau segera mempertimbangkan keputusanmu," ucap Atsumu, membuyarkan suasana hening di dalam mobil.

"Aku tahu," jawab Matsuyama, matanya menerawang keluar jendela.

Matsuyama tahu, sangat tahu. Jika sang ibu sudah mulai memutuskan, sekeras apapun ia menolak, ia tetap saja kalah. Matsuyama lebih sering mengalah daripada memperpanjang perdebatan. Lagipula, bukankah ini yang ia harapkan?

Namun, sejujurnya Matsuyama sedikit berat meninggalkan Furano. Matsuyama tumbuh disini. Dan lagi, apa jadinya team kesebelasan Furano tanpa dirinya? Bukannya sombong. Tapi, team Furano bukanlah apa-apa tanpa dirinya.

Ah, tapi kan itu saat SD. Sekarang mereka sudah masuk SMP, tentu saja kemampuan mereka akan meningkat nantinya.

"Kita bisa kembali kesini saat liburan, Hikaru," bujuk sang ayah.

Matsuyama kembali merenungkan keputusannya, terlalu berat memang. Ia mulai merenungkan kehidupannya di Tokyo. Jika tentang teman, ia tak terlalu khawatir. Ia memang terbiasa sendiri. Di Furano, temannya hanya seputar teman-teman seteamnya. Dan ia nyaman akan hal itu.

Jika tentang sepakbola, bukankah disana banyak klub yang hebat? Team Furano juga akan berkembang setelah masuk SMP, karena sejujurnya SMP Furano memiliki pelatih sepakbola yang profesional.

Lagipula, ia juga akan satu sekolah dengan adiknya. Lalu apa yang ia risaukan?

Matsuyama memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam. "Aku setuju, tou-san," putusnya, sang ayah tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Hikaru," jawab sang ayah, Matsuyama memalingkan muka.

"Ah, baiklah. Kita sudah sampai," kata sang ayah lagi, Matsuyama segera turun dari mobil.

"Belajar yang benar! Tou-san akan urus kepindahanmu besok. Sampai jumpa!" ucap sang ayah, kemudian berlalu pulang.

Matsuyama mengangguk. Ia hendak memasuki sekolah barunya jika saja tidak ada yang menepuk bahunya.

Matsuyama reflek menoleh, mendapati Misaki tersenyum riang kearahnya. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Matsuyama.

"Taro?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Hikaru-nii? Kenapa kau yang disini sekarang?" tanya Misaki, sedikit bingung. "Kalian ketahuan?" tambahnya, Matsuyama menangguk.

"Ah, maaf soal kemarin. Karena aku kalian ketahuan, Jun juga kambuh karena aku," ucap Misaki penuh penyesalan.

"Tak masalah. Aku lega saat semua ini terbongkar," jawab Matsuyama.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Misaki.

"Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo," jawab Matsuyama lagi.

"Baguslah, nii-san," komen Misaki, tersenyum simpul menatap Matsuyama.

Mereka kemudian menuju mading untuk melihat pembagian kelas. Dan kebetulan, Misaki dan Matsuyama sekelas. Mereka kembali berjalan bersama mencari letak kelas mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu, nii-san," kata Misaki, "Sayang, benda itu hilang kemarin," tambah Misaki, sedikit menyesal.

Matsuyama memperhatikan Misaki. Matsuyama kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah gelang.

"Ini, kan?" tanya Matsuyama, memberikan gelang tersebut.

Misaki menerimanya, "I-Ini? Kenapa bisa ada pada nii-san?" tanya Misaki.

"Jun membawanya," jawab Matsuyama.

"Berarti,.. Nii-san..." gumam Misaki, menatap Matsuyama.

"Aku tahu. Orang tua 'kita' juga tahu," jawab Matsuyama, sedikit menekankan kata 'kita.'

Misaki tersentak. Tentu saja ia kaget.

"Mereka menyuruhku membawamu pulang nanti," tambah Matsuyama, menatap Misaki lurus.

"Aa-akan ku usahakan," jawab Misaki, masih merasa shock.

"Bagus. Kita akan bahas lagi nanti," ucap Matsuyama tegas, memasuki kelasnya.

"Aku mengerti, nii-san," balas Misaki, mengikuti Matsuyama memasuki kelas.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Sebagai seorang CEO, Atsumu tahu, cuti yang ia ambil tidak sepenuhnya membebaskannya dari tugas kantor. Buktinya, Atsumu masih bergelut dengan laptopnya saat ini, padahal sudah hampir jam dua siang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Anata," ucap Kanae, meletakkan secangkir teh di meja.

"Terimakasih," jawab Atsumu, meminum tehnya dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Atsumu, Kanae menggeleng.

"Aku sudah menyuruh karyawanku membuka butik tadi pagi," jawab Kanae.

Ya, Kanae adalah seorang designer. Sesaat setelah pergi dari Tokyo, ia mendirikan sebuah butik di Furano.

"Hikaru menyetujui kepindahannya tadi pagi," ucap Atsumu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kanae, "Ini hari pertamanya masuk SMP, kau yakin dia mau?" tambahnya.

"Aku sudah bertanya padanya tadi pagi. Awalnya ia ragu, tapi akhirnya Hikaru mau," jelas Atsumu, sang istri mengangguk.

Atsumu kemudian melihat anak keduanya turun dari lantai dua.

"Kaa-san, bolehkah aku tahu, jam berapa nii-san pulang sekolah?" tanya Misugi setelah mendudukkan diri dihadapan sang ayah.

"Eh? Entahlah. Mungkin sebentar lagi, kenapa?" jawab Kanae.

"Bolehkah aku menjemput nii-san?" tanya Misugi lagi.

"Memangnya kau tahu sekolahnya, Jun?" tanya Atsumu.

"Yahh, aku kemarin keluar untuk menghafal jalan, tou-san," jawab Misugi ringan.

"Kenapa kau mau menjemput kakakmu?" sang ibu kembali angkat bicara.

"Aku bosan jika hanya diam di rumah, kaa-san," jawab Misugi lagi. Kanae memandang Atsumu, meminta persetujuan. Atsumu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan. Dan pulanglah sebelum jam lima. Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa menelpon kaa-san," jawab Kanae. Misugi mengangguk, tersenyum kearah sang ibu.

"Aku pergi!" kata Misugi, berjalan santai keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati!" jawab Atsumu dan Kanae bersamaan.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah kepergian sang anak.. Atsumu kembali fokus pada laptopnya, sedangkan Kanae mulai menggambar beberapa desain baju.

Sampai suara ketokan pintu terdengar. Kanae bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah kearah pintu depan.

Kanae membuka pintu, mendapati seorang pria paruh baya dengan badan sedikit gemuk dan kumis tipis.

"Maaf, benarkah ini rumah keluarga Matsuyama?" tanya pria tersebut, Kanae mengangguk. Atsumu kemudian muncul.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Nama saya Ichiro Misaki, ada yang perlu saya bicarakan pada anda," pria tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Sepasang suami istri itu terkejut saat mendengar namanya.

"Si-silahkan masuk!" Kanae mempersilahkan pria tersebut masuk.

Atsumu dan Ichiro akhirnya duduk di ruang tamu, sedangkan Kanae membuatkan teh untuk tamunya.

"Jadi, bolehkah saya tahu maksud kedatangan anda?" tanya Atsumu, sedikit penasaran.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu istri anda, tuan," ucap Ichiro, tersenyum tipis.

Kanae kemudian muncul membawa secangkir teh dan beberapa camilan.

"Jadi, akan saya jelaskan," ucap Ichiro saat melihat Kanae duduk disebelah sang suami. "Saya yang menemukan anak anda, tujuh tahun yang lalu," ucap Ichiro to the point, menatap lurus pasangan suami istri didepannya.

"Apa!?" keduanya berseru, Ichiro tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, kenapa anda tidak mengembalikannya!?" bentak Kanae, Atsumu mencoba menenangkan.

"Saya sudah mencoba menelpon nomor yang tertera pada gelangnya, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat, nyonya. Saat saya menyerahkannya pada kepolisian, mereka malah menuduh saya akan membuang Taro," jelas Ichiro dengan tenang.

"Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Taro berkelana sambil mencari kediaman Misugi. Beberapa bulan kemudian saat saya menemukan rumah anda, satpam mengatakan bahwa anda tidak menerima tamu, siapapun itu," jelasnya lagi, Kanae mulai menangis.

Atsumu terkejut, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Saat itu para maid memang memberitahunya jika ada yang mencarinya.

Saat itu ia masih depresi karena ditinggal istri dan anaknya, ia mengatakan jika tidak menerima tamu. Oh, bagus. Ini juga salahnya, batinnya.

"Saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Taro dan mengganti nama belakangnya. Maaf soal itu." jelas Ichiro lagi.

"Dua tahun yang lalu saat kami singgah di Furano, Taro mengenal anak yang bernama Hikaru Matsuyama. Mereka sering bermain bola bersama. Sesaat saya menganggap jika Hikaru adalah saudara kandung Taro karena paras mereka yang begitu mirip. Namun, saat ia memberitahu nama belakangnya, saya mulai ragu," tambah Ichiro untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu, kenapa anda mendatangi kami sekarang?" tanya Atsumu.

"Kemarin Taro memberitahu saya jika Hikaru terpisah dari saudara kembarnya yang notabenenya adalah seorang Misugi," jawab Ichiro. "Jadi, saya beranggapan jika Hikaru pasti merupakan bagian dari keluarga Misugi. Itu menjawab pertanyaan saya, mengapa Hikaru dan Taro terlihat sangat mirip," tambahnya.

Atsumu terlihat semakin shock, sedangkan Kanae masih menangis.

"Maaf, bisakah anda menceritakan bagaimana anda menemukan Taro?" tanya Atsumu, sedikit berhati-hati.

Ichiro menghela nafas pendek. Ia kemudian menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada kedua orang dihadapannya.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misaki berjalan disamping Matsuyama dengan wajah sedikit muram. Percakapannya dengan sang kakak tadi pagi membuatnya banyak berfikir.

Jika orang tua kandungnya sudah tahu hal ini, apakah mereka akan memisahkannya dengan sang ayah? Lalu, apakah masih bisa bertemu sang ayah?

Misaki menggeleng. Meski ia sangat ingin bersama orang tua kandungnya, namun ia tidak bisa berpisah dengan Ichiro.

Sebagian besar waktunya sampai saat ini dihabiskan dengan Ichiro. Mana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Misaki mengaduh saat merasa tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu. Didepannya, Matsuyama berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang khas.

Bagus, Misaki menabrak Matsuyama karena melamun. Tapi, salah Matsuyama sendiri yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Mau main?" tanya Matsuyama, menunjuk sebuah lapangan sepakbola yang kosong.

Misaki tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Mereka kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga yang disimpan di tas.

"Jika ada masalah, lampiaskan semua pada bola," ucap Matsuyama, menjatuhkan bola sepak yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah tadi pagi.

"Terimakasih, nii-san!" Misaki mulai tersenyun riang.

Mereka berduel satu lawan satu. Tanpa sadar, mereka jadi pusat perhatian para pemain kesebelasan Furano yang akan memakai lapangan tersebut.

Suara tepuk tangan dari penonton dadakan itu menghentikan permainan cantik Matsuyama dan Misaki. Mereka menoleh, terkejut mendapati anggota kesebelasan Furano sedang menonton mereka.

"Seperti biasa, kapten memang hebat!" puji salah satu anggota team, Matsuyama menatapnya datar.

"Kau Misaki, kan? Wahh, lama tidak bertemu ya?" sapa Oda, Misaki tersenyum lebar.

"Kita baru bertemu saat turnamen," jawab Misaki.

"Ah, iya! Kau benar, hehehe," jawab Oda lagi.

"Kau pindah kesini lagi ya, Misaki?" tanya Wakamatsu, Misaki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo main lagi!" ajak Yatsuda, semua mulai mengambil posisi masing-masing.

Misaki tersenyum, mulai menikmati permainan. Sudah hampir satu jam mereka bermain, namun mereka masih bersemangat.

Misaki mendribble bola ke gawang lawan, namun belum sampai tengah lapangan, Matsuyama melakukan sliding tackle pada Misaki. Bola menggelinding keluar lapangan, begitu terkejutnya mereka saat sebuah kaki menghentikan laju bola.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, nii-san!" ucap pemilik kaki tersebut, sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa kau disini, Jun?" tanya Matsuyama, menghampiri adiknya yang menghentikan laju bola. Teman-teman sepermainannya menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Jika aku tahu kau disini, aku tak perlu repot-repot ke sekolah tadi," jawab Misugi, masih terlihat kesal.

"Jun!" sapa Misaki, tersenyum riang.

"Ah, Taro!" Misugi membalas sapaan Misaki dengan senyuman ramah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ah, maaf soal kemarin," kata Misaki.

"Aku baik. Dan jangan merasa bersalah karena kemarin," jawab Misugi, kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Ayo pulang!" Matsuyama menyeret lengan kedua adiknya.

"Nii-san!" protes kedua adiknya. Ah, tampaknya mereka masih tidak sadar jika menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Hikaru-nii, setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil tas!" kata Misaki, Matsuyama melepas cengkeramannya pada kedua lengan adiknya. Setidaknya Misaki benar.

Misaki berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya, dan ia terkejut saat menyadari teman-teman sepermainannya sedang menatap mereka bingung.

"Anoo, Matsuyama nambah satu lagi?" tanya Yatsuda, mewakili teman-temannya.

Matsuyama memutar mata bosan. Misaki mengabaikannya dengan mengambil tas mereka. Dan Misugi tersenyum canggung.

"Bodoh! Kau lupa, ya? Dia Misugi Jun, kapten kesebelasan Musashi," komen Matsuda, kakak laki-laki Yatsuda.

Misugi tersenyum ramah, setidaknya ada yang mengenalinya.

"Err, kenapa Misugi disini?" tanya Wakamatsu, yang lain saling tatap.

"Mereka adik kembarku," jawab Matsuyama, merasa bosan.

"Ehh?" semua yang ada disana terkejut.

"Mereka? Maksudmu Misaki juga?" tanya Oda, Matsuyama mengangguk.

"Heeeeee?" semua kembali terkejut. Hey, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika situasinya seperti ini?

Mereka pikir Matsuyama itu anak tunggal. Tapi, ternyata Matsuyama punya kembaran. Dua orang lagi. Tapi, kenapa marganya beda-beda?

Misaki menyerahkan tas Matsuyama pada pemiliknya. Matsuyama kemudian kembali menyeret kedua adiknya pulang, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih kebingungan.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Ichiro menatap kedua pasangan suami istri dihadapannya. Sang istri memeluk suaminya dengan tangis yang tak kunjung reda, sedangkan raut muka sang suami penuh dengan penyesalan.

Ichiro tahu, cepat atau lambat ia memang harus menceritakan semuanya pada pasangan suami istri di depannya. Selesai menceritakan semuanya, kini mereka terdiam. Hanya suara tangis Kanae yang menggema jelas.

"Jadi, maukah tuan mengembalikan Taro pada kami?" tanya Atsumu, sedikit menunduk.

"Memang itu tujuan saya kemari, tuan," jawab Ichiro, tersenyum ramah.

"Eh?" Atsumu mendongak menatap Ichiro, sedangkan Kanae juga ikut menatapnya.

"Saya berkali-kali mencoba mengembalikannya, tapi terus saja ada halangan," imbuhnya, suasana menjadi hening.

Sampai pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan Matsuyama yang terlihat menyeret kedua adiknya.

"Ichiro ji-san?" tanya Matsuyama saat melihat Ichiro duduk di ruang tamu.

"Eh?" giliran Misaki yang bingung melihat ayah angkatnya disini.

Kanae langsung bangkit begitu melihat ketiga anaknya berdiri di ambang pintu. Tanpa komando, ia memeluk Misaki erat.

"Eh? Ba-san?" tanya Misaki bingung, Matsuyama dan Misugi sedikit menyingkir.

"Panggil aku kaa-san, anak nakal!" ucap Kanae, menangis. Misaki tampak terkejut, pasti ayahnya sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"Kaa-san?" Misaki membalas pelukan ibunya tak kalah erat.

Ruangan menjadi hening. Sang ibu akhirnya melepas pelukannya, membelai lembut pipi putra bungsunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kemarin?" tanya Kanae lembut, ia sudah tidak menangis.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat," jawab Misaki.

"Bahkan jawaban kalian bertiga juga sama," balas sang ibu, kembali memeluk Misaki.

Ichiro menatap Misaki yang duduk dihadapannya. Dirinya diapit oleh kedua kakaknya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Taro, kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya?" tanya Ichiro, Misaki mengangguk.

"Ku pikir, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu, tou-san," jawab Misaki, mengejutkan semua orang. "Aku besar denganmu, bahkan aku selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi, disisi lain aku juga ingin bersama orang tua kandungku" tambahnya.

"Taro, dengarkan aku! Kau tidak perlu terus bersamaku. Lagipula, aku bisa mengunjungimu nanti," kata Ichiro.

"Makanya, aku memutuskan..." Misaki menarik nafas dalam. "Aku akan pulang, dengan syarat, aku masih diperbolehkan menyandang nama Misaki. Karena dengan begitu, aku masih merasa dekat denganmu," tambahnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget. Ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu saling melirik. Atsumu menatap istrinya yang mengangguk, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichiro.

Ichiro mengangguk menyetujui. Tentu saja ia tak keberatan. Berarti Misaki masih mau mengakuinya sebagai ayah, kan?

"Kau boleh melakukannya, Taro," ucap Atsumu, menatap lembut Misaki.

"Terimakasih, tou-san!" jawab Misaki, tersenyum riang.

Atsumu membalasnya dengan menepuk kepala Misaki. Ichiro kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah selesai, saya pamit pulang," pamitnya.

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal pada kami," kata Atsumu, tersenyum ramah. "Terimakasih sudah menjaga Taro. Kami tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika saat itu anda tidak ada," tambah Atsumu, Ichiro tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, Taro bukanlah anak nakal," komen Ichiro. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang," tambah Ichiro.

"Ah, buru-buru sekali? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dulu?" tawar Kanae, tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, maaf, mungkin lain kali. Aku harus mengurus beberapa lukisan," jawab Ichiro, sedikit menyesal.

"Ah, sayang sekali.." tanggap Kanae, Ichiro tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, Taro, apa kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Ichiro pada Misaki, Misaki menggeleng.

"Aku ingin tinggal denganmu sebelum aku pulang bersama kedua kakakku, tou-san!" jawab Misaki, orang tuanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Taro!" ucap sang ayah mengizinkan, Misaki tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

Ichiro dan Misaki kemudian pamit pulang. Ichiro menatap langit senja diatasnya. Memang berat melepaskan Misaki, tapi biar bagaimanapun, Misaki berhak kembali pada orang tuanya, kan?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hallo semua, Azura balik lagi membawa chapter baru, hehehe._

 _Maafkan jika endingnya kurang memuaskan, jujur aja, aku emang nggak bisa buat ending yang bagus._ _Mohon maaf juga kalau semakin kesini malah semakin OOC dan semakin berantakan alurnya._

 _Sekali lagi, terimakasih buat review/fav/foll. Yosh, silahkan review lagi kalau berkenan ^._


	7. Epilog

**Distance**

 **Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa (c) Yoichi Takahashi**

 **Story by: Azura Shinzui**

 **Rated: K-T**

 **Genre: Family, Friendship**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, dll.**

 _Chapter 6: Epilog_

* * *

 _Tokyo, 21 Juni xxxx_

Hidup... Satu kata dengan ribuan makna. Tapi, tak semua orang bisa menemukan arti hidup.

Matsuyama meski sampai saat ini masih belum terlalu mengerti artinya hidup, namun ia sadar, sejak dua bulan yang lalu hidupnya telah berubah.

Ia melirik jam digital diatas meja. Masih jam setengah lima pagi, dan ia sudah bangun. Matsuyama kemudian bangkit, berjalan mengambil bola sepak di sudut kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini ia tempati.

Matsuyama membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan balkon. Kakinya memainkan bola pelan, tatapannya menerawang.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Apa kau sudah pamit pada teman-temanmu?" tanya sang ayah, Matsuyama menggeleng pelan._

 _"Kau tidak mau berpamitan, Hikaru?" tanya sang ibu lembut._

 _Matsuyama menghela nafas pelan, ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ini hari sabtu, dan ini juga hari terakhirnya di Furano._

 _"Eh? Kau mau kemana, nii-san?" tanya Misugi._

 _"Keluar. Ikut?" kata Matsuyama, Misugi mengangguk dan segera bangkit_

 _"Kaa-san, tou-san, kami pergi dulu.." pamit Misugi, kedua orang tuanya tersenyum._

 _"Hati-hati! Pulanglah sebelum tengah hari!" kata sang ibu, kedua anaknya mengangguk._

 _Matsuyama dan Misugi melangkah pelan keluar rumah. Sedikit berat bagi Matsuyama yang akan meninggalkan Furano._

 _Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia juga ingin keluarganya berkumpul seperti semula._

 _"Sudahlah, nii-san. Jangan murung begitu.." kata Misugi, Matsuyama menoleh, mendapati adiknya yang sedang menatap langit._

 _"Aku tahu ini berat, tapi kau sudah setuju, kan?" tambahnya, Matsuyama mengangguk. "Kau bisa masuk klub Musashi kalau mau," tambah Misugi lagi._

 _"Ini bukan tentang sepakbola, Jun," jawab Matsuyama pelan, Misugi menoleh._

 _"Lalu apa lagi?" tanya Misugi._

 _"Entahlah," jawab Matsuyama. Misugi mendesah pelan, kakaknya memang sangat irit kosa kata._

 _Mereka berjalan beriringan, menikmati pemandangan disekitar Furano yang terakhir kali. Oh, bukan yang terakhir. Faktanya, Matsuyama akan kesini lagi saat liburan nanti._

 _Mereka kemudian berhenti berjalan saat mereka sampai disebuah lapangan sepakbola. Lapangan tersebut diisi beberapa anak seumuran mereka yang tampak sibuk bermain sepakbola. Sampai salah satu anak menyadari kehadiran mereka._

 _"Tidak bergabung, kapten?" tanya manager baru kesebelasan Furano, Fujisawa Yoshiko._

 _Sejak masuk SMP beberapa hari yang lalu, klub sepakbola Furano memang sudah banyak berubah. Seperti bertambahnya pemain, jadwal latihan tetap, adanya pelatih baru, sampai adanya manager team yang baru. Karena itu, Matsuyama sudah tak mengkhawatirkan klub lagi._

 _Matsuyama menggeleng pelan, "Aku cuma mau lihat," jawabnya._

 _"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanku, nii-san," komen Misugi. "Aku akan diam disini. Main sana! Ini hari terakhirmu, kan?" tambahnya._

 _"Eh? Apa maksudnya hari terakhir?" tanya Yatsuda tiba-tiba, mengejutkan mereka bertiga._

 _Matsuyama menatap ke arah lapangan dimana teman-temannya sedang bermain tadi. Ia terkejut menyadari permainan telah berhenti dan teman-temannya berkerumun di depannya._

 _"Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo," jawab Matsuyama, menatap Misugi. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah teman-temannya._

 _"Eh?" respon yang lain, tampak tak percaya. Matsuyama diam._

 _"Hikaru nii-san dan Taro akan pulang ke Tokyo" jelas Misugi, Matsuyama masih diam._

 _"Tunggu! Kenapa mendadak sekali? Tahun ajaran juga baru saja dimulai," komen Oda._

 _"Ini keputusanku!" jawab Matsuyama, kembali mengejutkan teman-temannya._

 _"Apa? Mana bisa begitu?" kata Wakamatsu, jelas tak terima. "Lalu bagaimana nasib kami? Kau sendiri 'kan yang bilang mau membawa Furano memenangkan kejuaraan nasional?" tambahnya, sedikit emosi._

 _"Maaf," jawab Matsuyama, tampak menyesal._

 _"Kapten, kalau kau pindah, bagaimana dengan kami?" tanya Oda lagi, Matsuyama diam._

 _"Kalian bisa bermain tanpa Hikaru nii-san. Bukankah kalian sudah punya pelatih yang cukup bagus?" jawab Misugi, yang lain mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya._

 _"Aku ragu, apa kita bisa bermain baik tanpa kapten?" tanya Matsuda._

 _"Tentu saja kalian bisa!" jawab Fujisawa, menyemangati. "Kalian harus berjuang keras! Lalu, suatu saat nanti kita bawa piala kejuaraan nasional pada kapten! Aku yakin kalian bisa! Lagi pula, jika terus-terusan mengandalkan kapten, kalian tidak akan pernah maju!" tambahnya, yang lain merenung._

 _"Aku mengerti," gumam para anggota team._

 _"Baiklah, tanpa kapten, ayo kita berjuang!" seru Wakamatsu._

 _"Ya!" respon yang lain._

 _"Yosh, karena ini hari terakhir kapten disini, ayo kita main bersama!" ajak Yatsuda, para anggota team mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke lapangan, meneruskan permainan mereka._

 _Matsuyama memandang Fujisawa penuh arti, "Terimakasih!" ucapnya, tersenyum kecil._

 _"Aku senang bisa membantu," respon Fujisawa, menatap balik Matsuyama._

 _"Baiklah nii-san, kurasa saatnya kau bermain," kata Misugi, tak menyadari moment yang tercipta antara kakaknya dengan manager team._

 _"Eh? Aku salah bicara, ya?" ucap Misugi saat menyadari jika kedua orang di depannya salah tingkah._

 _"Tidak," jawab kemudian buru-buru masuk lapangan._

 _Flashback end~_

Matsuyama menghela nafas kasar saat mengingat hari terakhirnya di Furano.

Ia melirik jam lagi, sudah jam lima. Matsuyama mengembalikan bola ke tempatnya, kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Kanae melirik jam yang hampir menunjuk angka enam. Ia kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada masakan yang masih diatas kompor.

Sampai sebuah suara teriakan yang terkesan memilukan terdengar dari lantai dua rumahnya.

Jika ada ia baru tinggal di rumah ini sehari dua hari, sudah dipastikan ia akan langsung berlari menuju sumber teriakan. Sayangnya, Kanae sudah terbiasa.

Kanae menghela nafas pasrah. Pasti Hikaru membangunkan kedua adiknya dengan cara yang 'sedikit' aneh. Seperti menceburkan adiknya langsung ke bak mandi, atau menyiram wajah adik-adiknya dengan air dingin.

"Hikaru mulai lagi?" tanya Atsumu, memasuki ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Yahh, Hikaru anak yang disiplin. Sedangkan Jun dan Taro sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan," jawab Kanae, pasrah.

Kanae kemudian mematikan kompor. Mulai menyajikan masakannya. Tak lupa ia membuat tiga gelas susu dan secangkir kopi untuk anak-anak dan suaminya.

"Hikaru nii-san kejam!" keluh Jun dan Taro, memasuki ruang makan. Hikaru mengekor di belakang mereka.

"Makanya, bangun sendiri!" balas Hikaru.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang dilakukan Hikaru?" tanya Atsumu saat melihat ketiga anaknya duduk di hadapannya. Sang istri kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Nii-san menarik selimutku sampai aku jatuh dari ranjang, setelah itu dia menyiramku dengan air dingin!" jawab Jun.

"Masih mending! Hikaru-nii menceburkanku ke dalam bak mandi!" komen Taro, "Lama-lama aku bisa kena hipotermia nih," tambahnya.

Hikaru memutar bola mata bosan mendengar kedua adiknya mengadu.

"Hikaru, kau harusnya membangunkan mereka lebih lembut lagi!" tegur Kanae.

Hikaru hanya diam, jika saja mereka berdua mudah dibangunkan, ia tentu tak perlu repot menggendong mereka ke dalam bak mandi.

"Ya sudahlah, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!" tambah Kanae, mereka mulai memakan sarapannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30, Kanae bangkit, membereskan sisa sarapan dan mulai mengambil tiga buah kotak bekal yang sudah diisi.

"Ayo berangkat!" ajak Atsumu pada ketiga anaknya. Ia kemudian berdiri, mengecup kening istrinya sekilas. Ketiga mengikuti sang ayah.

"Kaa-san, kami berangkat dulu!" kata Jun dan Taro, mencium kedua pipi Kanae. Hikaru hanya diam, membawa tiga kotak bekal.

"Hati-hati!" jawab Kanae, mengelus surai coklat kedua anak bungsunya.

"Hikaru, jaga adik-adikmu!" tambah Kanae, sang sulung mengangguk.

"Aku berangkat," kata Hikaru.

Selesai berpamitan, ketiga anaknya berangkat bersama sang suami. Sekolah mereka searah dengan kantor sang ayah, jadi mereka terbiasa berangkat bersama.

Kanae mendesah lega saat merasa ketiga anaknya sudah meninggalkan rumah. Itu artinya, ia harus menjalankan rencana yang ia susun bersama sang suami.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Dulu, bagi Misugi sekolah adalah hal yang membosankan. Bukan karena ia bodoh dalam belajar, ia terkenal jenius, oke? Misugi hanya enggan untuk berbaur degan yang lain.

Bukannya ia anti-sosial atau bagaimana. Misugi memang tidak mengalami kesulitan dalam berteman. Buktinya ia punya banyak teman, bahkan ia punya fans yang menumpuk. Hanya saja, jika menyangkut hal pribadi, ia masih sangat tertutup.

Misugi tidak suka jika hal-hal pribadinya diketahui orang lain. Maka dari itu, dulu hanya para guru dan staff sekolah saja yang tahu tentang penyakitnya. Yah, kecuali manager teamnya juga sih.

Soal keluarga pun, tidak ada satu pun temannya yang tahu. Makanya, saat hari pertama ia masuk SMP bersama kedua kembarannya, banyak siswa yang tak percaya.

Kebetulan teman-teman SMP-nya didominasi oleh mantan teman SD-nya dulu. Jadi, tentu saja hal itu jadi semakin merepotkan.

Mungkin bagi mantan anggota kesebelasan Musashi saat SD dulu, mereka tidak kaget saat melihat Matsuyama. Tapi tetap saja, yang mengagetkan mereka adalah fakta mengenai Misaki. Yah, Misugi memang punya banyak misteri sih.

 _Flashback:_

 _Misugi berjalan menyusuri bangunan sekolah barunya. Ah, bukan sekolah baru sih. Faktanya sekolahnya saat SD dulu satu gedung dengan SMP-nya saat ini._

 _"KYAAAA! ITU MISUGI!"_

 _"KYAAA! MISUGI-SAN!"_

 _"JUN-SAMA! TUNGUU!" dan teriakan lainnya segera terdengar diiringi suara beberapa langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya._

 _Dengan kemampuannya sebagai atlet sepakbola serta refleknya yang bagus, Misugi langsung lari saat mendapati segerombolan siswi berlari kearahnya._

 _Ah, sial. Harusnya ia ikut Matsuyama dan Misaki ke ruang guru tadi._

 _Misugi terus menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia tersenyum tipis, jika Matsuyama tahu ia berlari secepat ini, pasti ia akan marah. Kakaknya yang satu itu memang sangat protektif padanya dan Misaki._

 _Misugi menghentikan larinya saat sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua orang nampak memperhatikannya, namun Misugi memilih untuk cuek. Ia langsung menduduki sebuah bangku kosong di samping jendela._

 _"Kapten?" sebuah suara milik mantan manager team Musashi, Yayoi, menyapanya._

 _"Ah, manager? Selamat pagi!" sapa Misugi, ia tersenyum ramah._

 _"Selamat pagi," balas Yayoi. "Kau sudah sembuh, kapten?" tanyanya._

 _"Tentu saja! Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya," jawab Misugi, mempertahankan senyumannya._

 _"Sudah satu minggu sejak tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan kau belum pernah berangkat. Ku kira kau tidak sekolah disini," komen Yayoi, sedikit menunduk. "Kau baru keluar rumah sakit, ya?" tambahnya pelan._

 _"Aku sudah keluar rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu kok," jawab Misugi lagi._

 _"Eh? Terus kenapa baru berangkat?" tanya Yayoi. "Kau tidak berniat menghindari masa orientasi, kan?" tambahnya._

 _"Yah, itu juga termasuk sih, hehe. Tapi, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu," komen Misugi, tertawa kecil._

 _"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yayoi kebingungan._

 _"Kau akan tau setelah ini, manager. Nah, sekarang kembali ke bangkumu! Aku yakin Sensei akan segera datang," usir Misugi._

 _Yayoi cemberut, namun akhirnya ia menuruti Misugi. Dan benar, setelah ia duduk di bangkunya, wali kelas mereka segera masuk bersama dua orang anak seusia mereka._

 _Siswa lain tampak kebingungan saat melihat dua orang siswa yang baru masuk dengan wali kelas mereka. Mereka kemudian kompak mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Misugi yang tampak memandang kedua anak di depan kelas dengan senyuman._

 _"Nah, mulai hari ini mereka akan menjadi teman kalian!" ucap sang guru di depan kelas. "Silahkan memperkenalkan diri!" tambahnya pada kedua anak di sampingnya._

 _"Matsuyama Hikaru," kata Matsuyama singkat. Beberapa anak seperti Yayoi dan para mantan anggota kesebelasan SD Musashi yang kebetulan sekelas dengan mereka mengangguk paham._

 _"Namaku Misaki Taro. Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" kata Misaki, tersenyum riang._

 _Semua orang terdiam. Mereka menatap Matsuyama, Misugi, dan Misaki bergantian._

 _"A-ano.. kalian kenapa?" tanya Misaki, merasa canggung._

 _"Kalian... kembar?" tanya salah satu siswa, Misaki mengangguk._

 _"Dengan Jun nii-san juga," jawab Misaki, kembali tersenyum._

 _Sontak semua mata menatap Misugi tak percaya. Kalau Matsuyama sih mereka sudah tahu, karena gosip yang disebar oleh para pemain Musashi. Tapi, Misaki..?_

 _"Kenapa marga kalian berbeda?" tanya siswa yang lain yang tampak bingung. Siswa lain mengangguk, sependapat dengan pertanyaan temannya._

 _"Karena suatu hal, marga kami berbeda. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih," komen Misugi, teman-temannya mendesah kecewa._

 _"Baiklah, saya rasa kalian bisa bertanya lebih lanjut setelah ini. Saya keluar dulu. Masaru-sensei sepertinya akan terlambat, jadi jangan ribut!" kata sang wali kelas, kemudian keluar ruangan._

 _Matsuyama dan Misaki kemudian berjalan ke bangku kosong di belakang Misugi. Mereka kemudian langsung dikelilingi teman-teman mereka yang mulai melontarkan_ _pertanyaan-pertanyaan merepotkan._

 _Flashback end~_

Misugi tersenyum simpul saat mengingat hari pertama kedua kembarannya pindah ke sekolahnya.

Misugi tahu, cepat atau lambat mereka akan beradaptasi dengan teman-temannya. Berbeda dengan Misaki yang bawaannya selalu riang, Matsuyama adalah orang yang tegas. Namun, bukan berarti Matsuyama mengalami kesulitan dalam berteman.

Dan Misugi juga tahu, cepat atau lambat fangirlnya akan terbagi tiga. Ia kembali tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya kedua saudaranya tahu rasanya punya fangirl yang ganas.

"Ah!" pekik Misaki kaget.

Misugi mengalihkan pandangan pada sang adik. Ia terkejut menyadari sang adik tengah kerepotan memasukkan kado-kado yang terjatuh dari loker miliknya.

Eh, tunggu! Kado?

"Taro? Kenapa lokermu ada banyak kado?" tanya Misugi bingung, ia menghampiri Misaki.

"Aku tidak tahu, nii-san!" jawab Misaki, sedikit kesusahan memasukkan kado yang tercecer. Misugi akhirnya membantunya memasukkan kado-kado itu kembali ke loker Misaki.

Sampai suara benda-benda yang terjatuh membuat Misugi dan Misaki akhirnya menoleh pada Matsuyama.

Sama seperti Misaki, dari dalam loker milik Matsuyama juga terdapat tumpukan kado yang sebagian terjatuh ke lantai.

Matsuyama menatap datar tumpukan kado yang terjatuh di bawahnya. Sampai tangannya membuka loker milik Misugi yang belum sempat dibuka. Dan benar sesuai dugaannya. Beberapa bungkus kado juga terjatuh dari dalam loker. Misaki dan Misugi kembali terkejut.

"Ini ada apaan sih?" tanya Misaki yang telah selesai memasukkan kado tadi ke dalam lokernya.

Misugi mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah," jawabnya, mengambil kado-kado miliknya yang berserakan dengan wajah bingung.

Misugi kemudian menatap Matsuyama yang mengambil satu buah kado dibawahnya. Matsuyama membaca kertas kecil yang tertempel pada kado tersebut, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Matsuyama.

"Dua puluh sat.. eh?" Misaki tersentak.

"Ah, pantas saja," komen Misugi, tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sering mendapat seperti ini, nii-san?" tanya Misaki pada Misugi.

"Yahh, hanya saat valentine dan hari ini," jawab Misugi, mulai memasukkan kadonya ke dalam loker.

Matsuyama mendengus pelan. Ia memasukkan kado-kado yang berserakan dibawahnya secara asal.

"Cepat bereskan dan segera masuk kelas!" perintah Matsuyama mutlak.

"Baik!" jawab Misaki dan Misugi beramaan.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Atsumu memasuki rumahnya dengan buru-buru. Ia kembali ke rumah setelah mengantar ketiga anaknya.

Biarkan pekerjaan di kantor menunggunya, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Lagi pula, pekerjaannya masih bisa menunggu, kan?

Atsumu memandang sang istri yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue. Beberapa maid terlihat mondar-mandir menyiapkan beberapa keperluan.

"Tsuma?" panggil Atsumu, Kanae menoleh kearahnya.

"Anata? Apa anak-anak sudah berangkat?" tanya Kanae, Atsumu mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengundang yang lain?" tanya Kanae lagi.

"Mereka akan sampai sore nanti," jawab Atsumu.

"Eh? Nanti sore? Bagaimana kalau Hikaru dan yang lain pulang sebelum mereka sampai?" Kanae tampak bingung.

"Sudah ku pikirkan. Aku menyuruh Yadomi-san menjemput anak-anak setelah mereka sampai," kata Atsumu, Kanae tampak merenung.

"Kau tahu? Hikaru akan sangat marah jika jemputannya terlambat. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana disiplinnya Hikaru. Dia pasti akan membawa kedua adiknya pulang sendiri," komen Kanae, hafal dengan sifat Hikaru.

"Mereka tidak akan pulang sendiri," jawab Atsumu percaya diri, Kanae menatapnya bingung.

 _Flashback:_

 _Atsumu memandang Hikaru yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil. Mereka sudah sampai di sekolah, tapi Hikaru masih di dalam mobil. Kedua adiknya sudah berjalan santai ke dalam gedung._

 _"Tou-san, aku juga harus masuk," protes Hikaru, terus melihat jam yang terpasang di gerbang masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya masih pukul 6.45, dan bel masuk akan berbunyi pukul 7.15._

 _"Dengarkan Tou-san dulu, Hikaru!" kata Atsumu. Hikaru menghela nafas, kemudian menatap sang ayah serius._

 _Atsumu ikut menghela nafas saat melihat tatapan Hikaru. Ia lebih suka melihat Hikaru memandangnya datar daripada seperti ini._

 _"Nanti sore Tou-san tidak bisa menjemput kalian," kata Atsumu, Hikaru masih menatapnya serius._

 _"Kami akan pulang sendiri!" komen Hikaru, sedikit kesal._

 _"Jangan pulang sendiri!" perintah Atsumu, Hikaru mengernyitkan dahi._

 _"Tou-san akan menyuruh Yadomi-san menjemput kalian. Jangan coba-coba pulang sendiri! Disini rawan penculik!" tambah Atsumu._

 _Hikaru menatapnya, tampak tak percaya. Ia sering membawa kedua adiknya pulang sendiri saat ayahnya masih bekerja dan mereka baik-baik saja._

 _"Kaa-sanmu bisa marah padaku jika kalian pulang sendiri," kata Atsumu, tampak memelas._

 _"Aku mengerti! Jangan terlambat atau kami akan pulang sendiri!" jawab Hikaru, sedikit mengancam._

 _"Jangan pulang sendiri! Tunggulah sampai Yadomi-san datang atau aku akan memecatnya!" ancam balik Atsumu, Hikaru tampak berfikir._

 _"Aku akan menunggu, Tou-san," kata Hikaru, tampak pasrah._

 _Atsumu tersenyum kearah Hikaru. Ia kemudian melihat Hikaru keluar dari mobil._

 _"Hati-hati! Belajar yang benar, ya?" kata Atsumu, sang anak mengangguk. Ia kemudian melihat Hikaru berlari menyusul kedua adiknya._

 _Flashback end~_

Kanae mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar cerita Atsumu. Ia tak menyangka jika Hikaru mau menuruti sang ayah, meski dengan sedikit ancaman sih.

Obrolan mereka akhirnya terputus saat seorang maid menghampiri mereka.

"Ada tamu untuk anda, Tuan!" kata maid tersebut sopan.

Atsumu mengangguk dan mengikuti maid tersebut ke ruang tamu, sedangkan Kanae kembali fokus pada adonan kuenya.

"Ichiro-san?" Atsumu tersenyum saat menyadari siapa yang datang bertamu. Ichiro ikut tersenyum menatap tuan rumah.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Atsumu-san!" jawab Ichiro, masih tersenyum.

"Yahh, sudah dua bulan. Mari ke dapur! Istriku sudah mulai mempersiapkannya," ajak Atsumu, Ichiro mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju dapur keluarga Misugi.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Misaki mengobrol dengan Misugi sambil menatap Matsuyama yang tampak sangat kesal. Ia berkali-kali menendang bola yang ada di pinggir lapangan kearah gawang.

Mereka bertiga sedang menunggu jemputan. Sudah lebih dari satu jam mereka menunggu dan sayangnya jemputan mereka belum tiba.

Misaki menatap Misugi yang berbicara disampingnya. Tidak seperti Matsuyama yang tampak kesal, Misugi malah tampak mengantuk. Mungkin dengan berbicara bisa mengurangi rasa kantuknya.

Misaki kembali menatap ke arah lapangan. Ada yang aneh hari ini.

Biasanya, saat jam pulang sekolah seperti sekarang lapangan sepakbola ini pasti akan penuh dengan para pemain. Tapi hari ini, sampai detik ini tidak ada satupun orang yang bermain di lapangan ini. Kecuali Matsuyama tentunya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Taro?" tanya Misugi.

"Kau menyadarinya, nii-san? Hari ini tampak aneh..." kata Misaki, menunjuk lapangan di depannya.

"Yahh, tidak biasanya seperti ini. Kemana yang lain, ya?" tanya Misugi, Misaki hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ya sudah. Tolong bangunkan aku jika Yadomi-san datang," tambah Misugi, merebahkan badan diatas bangku panjang dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Misaki.

Misaki hendak protes jika tidak menyadari wajah sang kakak yang semakin pucat. Ia membiarkan Misugi tertidur di pangkuannya. Tangannya mengelus pelan surai coklat sang kakak yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Misaki kembali menatap Matsuyama yang menuju ke arahnya. Sejak kapan Matsuyama berhenti?

Misaki melihat dahi Matsuyama mengernyit saat melihat Misugi yang tengah tertidur.

"Sepertinya Jun nii-san kelelahan," komen Misaki, mengerti arti tatapan Matsuyama.

Matsuyama merunduk, mengecek suhu tubuh adik pertamanya. Tidak dingin. Itu artinya Misugi baik-baik saja.

"Belum datang?" tanya Matsuyama.

Misaki menghela nafas, "Belum.." jawabnya.

Matsuyama mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Matsuyama kemudian duduk dibawah Misaki dengan kepala bersandar pada kaki Misaki.

Misaki kemudian melihat Matsuyama memejamkan matanya. Suasana menjadi hening. Misaki kembali menghela nafas. Sepertinya Matsuyama juga tertidur.

Tangan Misaki kembali mengusap helaian rambut coklat milik kakak keduanya. Bagus, hanya ia yang terjaga saat ini.

Masih mengusap rambutnya, Misaki melirik enam buah paper bag berukuran besar disamping Matsuyama. Isinya tentu saja kado-kado milik mereka bertiga.

Misaki merasa kagum. Ia belum pernah mendapat kado sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Karena dulu ia sering pindah, ia tak pernah mendapat kado sebanyak ini.

Bukan karena ia tak punya teman, tapi karena waktu yang ia punya untuk tinggal di satu tempat itulah yang tidak pasti. Mengakibatkan teman-temannya ragu untuk memberinya hadiah.

Biasanya, ia menerima hadiah dari ayah angkatnya, Ichiro Misaki. Ah, mengingat Ichiro ia jadi merasa kangen.

 _Flashback:_

 _Sabtu di akhir bulan April adalah hari terakhirnya bersama Ichiro._

 _Misaki beserta keluarganya sudah berada di stasiun. Para anggota kesebelasan Furano beserta manager dan pelatihnya juga tampak ikut mengantar mereka ke stasiun._

 _Misaki memeluk ayah angkatnya erat, merasa tak rela jika harus berpisah. Hey, semua tak semudah kelihatannya, kan?_

 _Mau bagaimanapun, karena Misaki besar bersama Ichiro dan Ichiro juga selalu ada untuk Misaki, tentu saja Misaki merasa berat meninggalkan Ichiro._

 _"Taro, tou-san rasa sudah saatnya kau berangkat," kata Ichiro lembut, Misaki semakin mengeratkan pelukannya._

 _"Tou-san janji akan rutin mengirim surat, Taro..." tambahnya, Misaki mulai melepaskan pelukannya._

 _"Berjanjilah untuk mengunjungiku saat tou-san singgah di Tokyo!" ucap Misaki, mulai menangis._

 _"Tou-san janji! Dan berhentilah menangis, Taro!" jawab Ichiro sambil tersenyum, mengusap air mata anak angkatnya._

 _"Sudahlah, orang tuamu sudah menunggu," kata Ichiro lagi, melirik kedua orang tua Misaki._

 _Misaki menoleh pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol bersama. Ia juga melihat Matsuyama yang tengah berbincang dengan para anggota teamnya. Misugi, tentu saja bersama Matsuyama. Mereka seperti memberi ruang bagi Misaki untuk berpamitan dengan sang ayah._

 _"Ayo kesana!" ajak Ichiro pada Misaki._

 _Misaki mengangguk, mengikuti ayah angkatnya yang menghampiri kedua orang tuanya._

 _Flashback end~_

Misaki tersenyum sendu mengingat perpisahannya pada sang ayah. Ia menatap langit senja diatasnya. Hah, berapa lama lagi mereka harus menunggu?

Kedua kakinya yang dijadikan sandaran oleh kedua kakakknya mulai kesemutan. Dan ia juga merasa mengantuk.

Misaki menatap ke arah gerbang, masih belum ada tanda-tanda jika mereka sudah dijemput.

Misaki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata, hendak tertidur. Biarkan saja kalau jemputan mereka datang, Yadomi-san pasti akan membangunkan mereka.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Yadomi Arata. Sebagai seorang bawahan yang baik, menuruti perintah atasan hukumnya wajib.

Sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun Yadomi bekerja sebagai supir pribadi keluarga Misugi. Dan selama itu pula ia jadi tahu tentang seluk beluk keluarga ini.

Yadomi melajukan mobilnya dengan perlahan. Tujuannya saat ini adalah sekolah dimana ketiga tuan mudanya menimba ilmu.

Ia diperintah menjemput ketiganya pulang sekolah, dan tanpa diperintah dua kali, ia langsung berangkat.

Sebenarnya Yadomi tahu, jam pulang sekolah sudah berlangsung sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi sekali lagi, sebagai bawahan yang baik, ia harus menurut perintah tuannya.

Ia mulai memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan. Meski saat melihat wajah mereka ia belum terlalu bisa membedakan, tapi ia sudah bisa membedakan mereka berdasarkan reaksi mereka.

Hikaru, sang anak pertama. Dengan pribadinya yang sangat disiplin, sudah pasti ia sangat kesal saat ini. Meski Hikaru bukanlah anak yang temperamental, namun sifat judesnya itu mampu membuat Yadomi merinding.

Lain dengan Hikaru, lain pula dengan Jun. Dibanding yang lain, mungkin Jun yang paling mudah Yadomi pahami. Mungkin itu terjadi karena ia sudah bersama dengan Jun selama dua belas tahun. Jun adalah tipe anak yang ramah serta sabar. Kembaran yang satu itu pasti akan memaklumi keterlambatannya.

Ketiga adalah Taro. Untuk yang satu itu, Yadomi masih belum bisa menebak. Kadang, sifatnya mirip dengan Jun. Hanya saja Taro lebih ceria dan sedikit jahil. Mungkin reaksi yang diberikannya kurang lebih sama dengan Jun nanti.

Yadomi keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobil di gerbang sekolah. Ia merasa heran. Seharusnya, ketiga tuan mudanya sedang menunggunya di gerbang. Tapi, saat ini ia tidak melihat satupun diantara mereka bertiga berada di depan gerbang.

Dengan sedikit khawatir ia memasuki area sekolah. Bagaimana jika mereka malah pulang terlebih dulu? Atau, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?

Namun kekhawatirannya segera hilang saat melihat tiga orang anak yang mulai memasuki masa remaja sedang berada di bangku panjang di seberang lapangan.

Ia menghampiri ketiganya, sedikit terkejut saat menyadari mereka semua tertidur. Pasti karena terlalu lama menunggunya.

Yadomi membangunkan anak yang tidur dengan posisi bersandar ke tembok. Sayangnya anak tersebut tak kunjung bangun, yang terbangun justru anak yang berada di bawahnya.

"Yadomi-san?" tanya anak tersebut yang baru saja bangun. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yadomi tidak bisa membedakan mereka.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, tuan muda!" kata Yadomi, membungkuk singkat.

Sang anak tampak mengingat sesuatu, sebelum ekspresinya berubah kesal. Ah, pasti Hikaru. Batinnya menebak.

Yadomi kemudian melihat anak itu membangunkan kedua saudaranya. Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh anak yang tertidur dengan duduk, namun yang dibangunkan tidak merespon. Ia semakin mengeraskan guncangannya, namun respon yang diberikan hanya keluhan singkat.

Hikaru kemudian beralih pada anak satunya yang tidur dengan posisi berbaring miring. Namun, yang ia dapatkan malah sebuah tamparan lemah di wajahnya.

Hikaru tampak mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan kesal ia menggulingkan saudaranya yang berbaring ke atas tanah, kemudian menarik kaki saudaranya yang satu lagi sampi terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Yadomi mengerjapkan matanya, tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aduh!" dengan wajah kesal kedua saudaranya akhirnya bangun.

"Cepat bangun dan lanjutkan tidur kalian di rumah!" seru anak yang membangunkan kedua saudaranya dengan cara yang kelewat sadis. Ia tampak sangat marah.

Kedua saudaranya langsung bangkit, tampak ketakutan mendengar seruan Hikaru. Dengan sigap mereka berlari ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang.

"Hey! Kembali dan bawa barang-barang kalian!" seru Hikaru lagi, tampak semakin kesal.

Kedua adiknya segera berbalik dan masing-masing membawa dua buah paper bag berukuran besar. Hikaru mengikuti keduanya sambil membawa dua buah paper bag yang sama.

"Yadomi-san, bisakah kita pulang?" tanya Hikaru tajam.

Yadomi buru-buru tersadar. Ia langsung berlari kecil ke mobil milik tuannya dan langsung membuka pintu mobil, membiarkan ketiga tuan mudanya memasuki mobil. Setelah itu ia mulai melajukan mobilnya perlahan.

 _~ShnAzr~_

Ichiro memandang sekumpulan anak di depannya. Ia sudah pernah bertemu sebagian dari anak-anak di depannya saat kunjungannya ke beberapa daerah sebelumnya.

Anak-anak tersebut rata-rata adalah pemain sepakbola dadi klub Musashi fc, Nankatsu, Furano, dan beberapa dari Akademi Toho.

Sejujurnya Ichiro sedikit kagum saat sang tuan rumah mampu mengumpulkan anak-anak di depannya saat ini. Tapi, jika mengingat siapa tuan rumahnya, ia sedikit maklum.

"Jadi, Misaki ji-san memutuskan untuk mengembalikan Misaki-kun?" tanya salah satu pemain Nankatsu yang ia ingat bernama Tsubasa Ozora.

"Ya, bagaimanapun Taro berhak untuk itu," jawab Ichiro, semuanya mengangguk paham.

Dengan ijin keluarga Misugi, Ichiro menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi saat anak-anak di depannya terus bertanya.

Mereka semua sahabat dari Taro dan kedua saudaranya, tentu saja mereka berhak untuk tahu. Lagi pula, ia tak memiliki alasan untuk menyembunyikannya, kan?

"Semua, tolong ambil posisi! Hikaru dan lainnya sudah sampai di depan gerbang," titah Kanae, yang lain segera menurut.

Sayup-sayup Ichiro mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan tiga anak dengan paras serupa.

"KEJUTAN!" teriak semua orang di dalam ruangan.

"Eh?" tiga anak yang masih diambang pintu tampak terkejut.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" teriak mereka lagi.

Ichiro melihat seorang anak yang berada ditengah berhasil menguasai diri. Anak tersebut -yang sepertinya adalah Hikaru- tersenyum tipis. Ia menyadarkan kedua saudaranya dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke dalam ruangan, menghampiri teman-teman mereka yang telah datang dan memberi mereka kejutan. Satu persatu dari teman-teman mereka mengucapkan selamat dan memanjatkan sebuah do'a pada ketiga anak yang tengah berulang tahun.

Setelah merasa semua sudah mengucapkan pesan mereka, sekarang giliran Ichiro. Ia berjalan menghampiri ketiganya, tapi matanya terfokus pada anak yang paling pendek diantara ketiganya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hikaru, Juni, dan... Taro!" kata Ichiro sambil tersenyum.

Taro sedikit terpaku. Namun, detik berikutnya ia sudah menangis dalam pelukan Ichiro.

"Aku merindukanmu, tou-san!" kata Taro lirih, mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey, ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kenapa kau menangis?" jawab Ichiro, Taro kemudian melepaskan pelukan dan menyeka air matanya. Ichiro kembali tersenyum.

Sayup-sayup Ichiro mendengar nyanyian khas ulang tahun. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur dimana pasangan suami istri Misugi tengah berjalan sambil membawa sebuah cake ulang tahun bermotif bola dengan ukuran besar. Diatasnya ada lilin bertuliskan angka '12' yang dikelilingi lilin-lilin kecil.

Mereka membawa cake ulang tahun tersebut ke hadapan ketiga putra mereka.

Ichiro melihat Jun yang pertama merespon. Dengan sigap Jun merangkul kedua saudaranya agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga! Sekarang juga! Sekarang juga!" semua orang diruangan tersebut melantunkan sebuah nyanyian.

"Baiklah, buatlah sebuah permohonan!" perintah Kanae lembut.

Ketiga anaknya mengangguk patuh, mereka mulai memanjatkan permohonan.

Satu persatu lilin mereka tiup bersama-sama. Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, karena acara utama sudah selesai, silahkan menikmati pestanya!" kata Atsumu, ia tersenyum.

Semua anak di ruangan itu bersorak gembira. Mereka menarik ketiga anak kembar yang tengah berulang tahun tersebut, mulai menikmati pesta.

Ichiro tersenyum, melihat mereka seperti sekarang, tampaknya Ichiro bisa ikut merasa bahagia.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _Hallo, Azura kembali lagi! Ada yang kangen sama aku? :D_

 _Yak, mohon maaf karena chapter kemarin akhirnya gantung. Sengaja sih, hehehe. Maaf juga kalau endingnya juga nggak bagus, aku emang lemah dalam menentukan ending. Sebenarnya aku mau post Epilog ini tanggal 21 kemarin. Cuma, karena ada beberapa hal jadi tertunda. Maaf soal itu ^_^_

 _Selanjutnya, Happy birthday buat Matsuyama Hikaru yang pada tanggal 21 Juni kemarin ulang tahun ^,^ Dan, Happy Birthday buat Misugi Jun yang juga berulang tahun tanggal 23 Juni ini ({}) ({})_

 _Fanfic ini aku persembahkan buat ulang tahun kalian berdua. Eh, berdua? Terus Misaki gimana? Buat Misaki sabar ya, kamu tunggu aja bulan Mei tahun depan *kedip-kedip :D_

 _Terakhir, Thank's to:_ _Lovanna Shinju, Lea Ang, andreapirlono1fan, Rino-chan, Betelgeuse Bellatrix, Edelweiss Lee, Lori-chan, Guest, Guest (2), dan Sayaka Mamoru._ _Tanpa kalian mungkin fanfic ini nggak akan berlanjut._ _Terimakasih juga bagi kalian para pembaca yang tidak -atau belum- meninggalkan jejak XD_

 _Sampai jumpa di fanfic-fanfic berikutnya! Mari kita ramaikan Fandom Captain Tsubasa!_

 _Azura Shinzui,~_


End file.
